Oath Breaker
by moony hare
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - No começo do sétimo ano, os Malfoy trocam de lados e Draco ensina a Harry o que de fato é magia negra. Slash - HP/DM - LM/SS
1. Capítulo I

Oath Breaker

**Autora:** kc(underline)anathema - http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

**Onde encontrar o original:** http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)tag(barra)oath(sinal de mais)breaker

**Tradutora:** Quintessência

**Sobre o título:** sim, eu acabei deixando o título no original em inglês porque achei totalmente impossível encontrar uma tradução que achasse suficientemente boa.

Oath significa algo como um juramento, uma promessa solene e Breaker é aquele que quebra, rompe alguma coisa. A tradução seria algo como "aquele que quebra/quebrou o juramento" mas simplesmente não consegui encontrar um jeito de colocar isso de um modo aceitável. Espero que não se incomodem muito...

**Outras informações:** é uma história Draco-centric e acontece algum tempo depois da Ordem da Fênix. No sétimo ano.

Há _slash. HP/DM_ (Harry/Draco) e _LM/SS_ (Lucius/Severus – se bem que muito ligeiramente, a ponto de não conseguir me incomodar – sim, eu não apoio esse shipper, não funciona pra mim) mais tarde durante a história.

* * *

**Aviso da autora:** Eu queria ser dona do Harry, do Draco e de todo o resto, pois se eles fossem eles fariam muito mais coisas do que eles fazem nos livros e tudo teria censura de R até X. No entanto, eu não sou. 

**Aviso da tradutora:** Essa história foi escrita pela kcanathema e ela não me pertence. A KC permitiu que eu traduzisse a sua história para o português, o que me deixou imensamente feliz, tanto porque agora outras pessoas que não poderiam lê-la o podem fazer, afinal a história dela é fantástica, mas apesar disso a história continua pertencendo a ela e não a mim, humilde tradutora.

**Comentários de Quintessência:** Achei essa história simplesmente fantástica. A trama é muito bem desenvolvida e é feita de um modo diferente e conseguiu me prender do começo ao fim, mesmo sendo um tanto grandinha (27 capítulos mais o epílogo – é tenho muito trabalho pela frente, tenham paciência comigo). A idéia de traduzir a história surgiu enquanto conversava com uma amiga minha sobre a fanfic e ela reclamou do fato da história ter sido escrita em inglês e acabei tomando coragem e pedi permissão para a kcanathema para traduzir a fanfic dela para o português e ela permitiu!

Espero que "Oath Breaker" os agrade tanto como me agradou!

* * *

_Capítulo I _

Do seu esconderijo, atrás da tapeçaria na sala de seu pai, Draco assistia em segurança os Comensais da Morte fazerem a varredura do local à sua procura. Em meio ao caos causado pela traição de seu pai, a chance de o encontrarem era mínima. Seus pesados passos e berros lhe deram muito tempo para evadir e se esconder em dos recantos escuros da casa, até que eles se fossem. As passagens secretas que formavam a propriedade eram conhecidas somente pela linhagem Malfoy, e agora ele era o único Malfoy restante na mansão.

Assim que a sala se esvaziou, ele saiu detrás da tapeçaria e silenciosamente cruzou o recinto até a mesa de seu pai, abrindo gavetas e remexendo a papelada. Em uma das primeiras gavetas havia um saco do demônio e um punhado de galeões, e ele se vangloriou pela sua boa sorte. Ao despejar todas as moedas no saco estas fizeram som algum enquanto desapareciam na escuridão vazia. Se conseguisse escapar, essas moedas seriam seu único recurso até que pudesse chegar até os cofres de sua família, e isso poderia levar semanas.

Embaixo de uma pilha de velhos recibos ele achou o que estava procurando: um diário feito com um couro muito gasto devido a ação do tempo. Nenhum relevo caro ou letras douradas o decoravam, mas o símbolo místico na frente, selando sua capa confirmava que aquele era o diário pessoal de seu pai então colocou-o dentro do saco do demônio e se afastou da mesa, se dirigindo para a estante, quando de repente ouviu a maçaneta virar. Ele levantou sua varinha, apontando-a para a porta, já começando a murmurar uma azaração.

Ao ver Severus, que segurava sua varinha em posição de ataque, suspirou de alívio. "Não sabia que você ainda estava aqui", ele sussurrou, abaixando a varinha.

"Não por escolha minha", Severus sussurrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Não posso aparatar para fora da mansão e todos os outros corredores estão bloqueados. Tive sorte de chegar até aqui sem ser notado."

Draco assentiu. Isso dificultaria sua tarefa, mas não a impossibilitaria. "Ainda tem uma saída que da qual eles não sabem." Ele se virou para a estante atrás da mesa e afastou do caminho uma fileira de livros, revelando uma insígnia rúnica. Ele se inclinou para frente e sussurrou "othala" e sem produzir som algum, a estante e a parede atrás dela tornaram-se transparentes. Um feitiço Lumus lhes permitiu ver paredes rústicas feitas de rochas e um chão de pedra que fazia uma curva dentro da escuridão.

"Essas câmaras são o maior segredo da família", ele disse, entrando e parando logo em seguida para se assegurar que Severus o estava seguindo, para só então selar a entrada. "Há uma antiga lareira aqui dentro e ela está conectada somente com uma cabana no campo. Não sei onde."

"Nem poderia imaginar", Severus disse secamente.

Draco sorriu, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Agora não era o momento certo para provocá-lo. "Você estava lá quando a gritaria começou. Sabe quantos Comensais foram com meu pai?"

"Um bom número deles," disse Severus. "Talvez um terço. Os Parkinsons, Goyle com certeza. Não consegui ver quem conseguiu pegar a chave de portal, só vi quantos ficaram para trás."

"Alguns dos pais dos alunos, então?" Draco se perguntava até onde o túnel levava. Ele nunca antes estivera lá dentro e mal conseguia imaginar seus pais fugindo por um lugar tão abafado.

"A maior parte dos Comensais da Morte com filhos foi embora," falou Severus. "É melhor Lucius reunir rapidamente os mais jovens ou veremos o passado se repetir com chantagem e reféns para garantir que Lorde das Trevas não gaste energia jogando maldições Imperius."

"Não vai acontecer. Mandei Pansy reunir todos os estudantes em quem ela pudesse confiar e fugir. Eu deveria ir com eles, mas..." ele exalou e olhou para baixo. "Meu pai precisa de mim aqui."

"Para fazer o que?" Severus perguntou. Ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Draco e o virou para si. "Que você pode fazer contra o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Privá-lo da mansão, a princípio. E tem um livro aqui que meu pai disse que ele não deve encontrar. Irei para Hogwarts sozinho." Draco não pôde evitar encher-se de orgulho pela confiança que seu pai colocava em seus mãos.

"Livro?" Severus repetiu. "Espere, o que você quer dizer com 'privá-lo da mansão'? Lucius não pode ter pedido que você—"

"--a incendiasse" Draco assentiu e continuou a andar novamente. O túnel logo se abriu em uma pequena câmara com prateleiras talhadas nas paredes de pedra e uma lareira que mal era grande o suficiente para que um homem agachado entrasse. Draco examinou as paredes. Algumas poucas garrafas de vidro com formatos peculiares e jarras etiquetadas em línguas esquecidas pontilhavam as estantes. Rapidamente, ele encontrou o livro debaixo de um monte de teias de aranhas e sem se incomodar em tirá-las, simplesmente agarrou-o e o colocou dentro do saco do demônio.

"Deve ter pó de flu aí dentro," ele disse, mostrando com a cabeça a única jarra que não estava coberta por teias de aranha.

"E você?" Severus perguntou, já pegando um punhado de pó de flu. "Mesmo que consiga destruir a mansão, você não pode voar para fora daqui. Eu sei que eles quebraram a sua vassoura."

"Me viu atrás da pintura, não é? Você sempre foi bom encontrando meus esconderijos," Draco se curvou e pegou algo do chão. "Meu pai me falou sobre isso uma vez, mas eu confesso que nunca tinha visto, quanto mais voado nisso."

Severus olhou para as mãos de Draco. Em um constaste gritante com suas brancas e delicadas mãos estava um galho retorcido com vários gravetos presos em sua ponta. Parecia-se mais com um ramo de árvore seco do que com uma vassoura.

"O que é isso?" Ele gentilmente pegou o que parecia ser um galho das mãos de Draco e o examinou. Tiras de couro prendiam vários ramos de bétula a um cabo de freixo, mas mesmo parecendo morto, o objeto era quente ao toque e tão pesado que parecia ter sido recém cortado. "Isso é mágica antiga", ele sussurrou, devolvendo-o. "Não há jeito de saber como isso funciona. Eu só tentaria usá-lo se a minha vida dependesse disso."

"Suponho que a minha dependa," Draco respondeu, não aparentando medo algum. Seus olhos brilhavam ao pensar em usar não só uma herança de sua família, mas um pouco de magia selvagem tão antiga que não existia modo de regras do Ministério limitarem seu poder. "Isso deve me obedecer. Sou um Malfoy, afinal."

"Deve ser, você é teimoso e descuidado," Severus disse. Ele suspirou e sua face suavizou-se por um instante. "Você tem certeza que não quer ir comigo?"

"Gostaria se eu pudesse, mas assim que o fogo começar, essa sala vai ser enterrada em toneladas de cinzas. Não vou ter outra saída a não ser voar. Assim que estiver longe o suficiente, vou procurar um lugar de onde eu possa ir para o Beco Diagonal via flu."

Os dois sabiam que isso seria quase impossível, mas ninguém ousou comentar sobre isso.

Severus pisou no chão da lareira. "Te espero dentro de alguns dias então. Com alguma sorte, terei ouvido sobre Lucius antes que você chegue." Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele jogou o pó de flu nas chamas e disse claramente "Cabana Malfoy, Serpentia" Ele desapareceu após um clarão verde.

Draco respirou fundo e parou por um momento. Só o pensamento de voltar para onde estavam seus inimigos o aterrorizava e ter um amigo por perto manteve o medo de lado por um tempo. Ele pesou sua antiga vassoura em suas mãos e suspirou ao perceber o quão morta ela parecia, como se toda sua energia tivesse a abandonado. Sem dúvida seu ancestral a tinha criado com madeira nova, mas agora... será que havia nela magia suficiente para que ele pudesse voar?

Colocando sua pequena bolsa dentro de sua veste, ele se virou e carregou a vassoura através do túnel, encostando a cabeça na parede oposta à prateleira de livros por alguns momentos para então abrir o selo da passagem e sair. Assim que ele a fechou, uma pequena mão puxou sua manga e ele deu um salto para trás com um guincho, batendo seu quadril na ponta da mesa. O grito agudo que se seguiu lhe revelou que era somente uma elfa doméstica e ele a encarou com raiva, a assustando e fazendo com que ela desse alguns passos para trás.

"Que droga, Filly..." ele grunhiu.

"Filly está tão arrependida, Mestre Draco," ela disse, revirando as mãos. "Mas Mestre disse para Filly vir e dizer pra ele quando ela terminasse de avisar todos os retratos para sair, e Filly fez."

Não ia adiantar nada chutá-la, ele decidiu, quando ela terminasse tudo ele poderia chutá-la para que ela se apressasse. Ao invés disso ele foi até a tapeçaria e subiu pela escura passagem, mas hesitou, olhando-a por cima de seus ombros. Tradicionalmente elfos deveriam morrer com suas casas, mas parecia um grande desperdício deixá-los morrer, já que seu pai podia simplesmente reconstruir a mansão e trazê-los de volta, sem precisar ter o trabalho de procurar por elfos novos. "Filly, daqui a pouco eu vou incendiar a casa – não, não se atreva a gritar ou eu vou te azarar, eu juro – você não vai morrer, coisa estúpida." Ele esperou até que ela conseguisse controlar suas lágrimas antes de recomeçar. "Escute, tire todos os outros elfos daqui. Você não deve ir para outra casa, você ainda nos pertence e deve manter nossos segredos."

"Ah sim, Mestre Draco," Filly disse, assentindo rapidamente. "Filly está mantendo todos os segredos. Filly é uma boa elfa doméstica, ela é."

"Agora me ouça com atenção, você vai achar a minha mãe. Eu não sei onde ela foi, não me incomode perguntando. A propriedade em Nápoles, talvez, ou o apartamento em Paris. A encontre e fique com ela."

"E se Filly não conseguir encontrar a senhora?" ela perguntou.

"Então..." Draco correu uma mão pelos cabelos. Ele não teve tempo de arrumá-lo propriamente e estes ficavam caindo em seus olhos. "Eu não sei. Vá para a floresta se você tiver que ir. Só não seja pega ou eu juro que vou te fazer desejar ter sido queimada." Ele ignorou seu choro agradecido e colocou a tapeçaria de volta no lugar, e então atravessou a passagem, usando sua varinha para iluminar o caminho.

Não havia chance que ele se perdesse no escuridão. Quando criança, o garoto corria pela mansão, entrando e saindo de recantos escuros e assustando todo a casa. Seu pai tolerava seu comportamento já que era melhor Draco memorizar o labirinto de passagens enquanto seu corpo era pequeno o suficiente para caber nos cantos escuros da parede, do que mais tarde quando dobrar em um lugar errado poderia custar muitos minutos e adicionar machucados por viradas bruscas. Sua mãe permitia sua exploração, mas odiava como ele acabava rasgando suas vestes e se cobrindo de pó e pequenas aranhas.

Uma memória o tocou, e ele sorriu enquanto se arrastava pela estreita passagem entre a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Ele havia trombado uma vez com um ghoul se escondendo atrás dessas paredes e quase foi vítima de suas mandíbulas, se esgueirando para fora em tempo e entrando na sala de estar com as garras do monstro cravadas em suas vestes e elfos domésticos gritando em surpresa enquanto tentavam livrá-lo e sua mãe reclamando pela sujeira que agora maculava seu carpete.

Seu sorriso sumiu. Todo o fino carpete logo viraria fuligem e a vasta livraria de seu pai e a coleção de raras ervas e poções de sua mãe logo seriam cinzas fumegantes. Se ao menos eles tivessem tido mais tempo antes que seu pai arrebatasse tantos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, se revelando traidores enquanto agarravam bengala de seu pai e iam para longe via chave de portal. De seu quarto, sua mãe ouviu o encolerizado Voldemort e de alguma forma sumiu antes que alguém pudesse capturá-la, certa de que seu filho iria achar seu próprio meio de sair.

Quando a parede se abriu o suficiente para que ele pudesse andar ereto outra vez, Draco parou e gentilmente empurrou para o lado a porta escondida, espionando por detrás da tapeçaria. Ele não ouviu ninguém, mas era melhor ter cautela. Um único incensário queimava no centro do salão, a fraca luz dourada ardia, mas não conseguia quebrar o ambiente ameaçador. Não havia ninguém dentro do longo salão, então ele se arrastou para fora da passagem, tomando cuidado para não bater sua vassoura contra a parede.

Janelas desciam do teto até o chão, ocupando uma parede inteira com uma visão clara do jardim de rosas e retratos vazios se alinhavam nas outras três paredes. Ele caminhou suavemente através do piso de mármore até o centro do antigo salão, desconfortável pelo silêncio. Não que seus ancestrais alguma vez tivessem gritado ou atormentado alguém – sua mãe sempre observava como se comportavam bem os retratos da família Malfoy, e mesmo que ele nunca tenha conseguido uma resposta, Draco suspeitava que os retratos dos ancestrais Black não eram tão silenciosos – mas o salão sempre ecoou com conversas murmuradas de suas gerações passadas e sem suas vozes, a casa parecia ainda mais vazia, como um corpo precisando de um enterro.

Ele olhou de relance através das janelas por um momento. Um pedaço da lua atrás das nuvens lhe mostrava as silhuetas dos Comensais restantes que vasculhavam o terreno, atrás dos seguidores de seus pais, talvez, mais provavelmente por elfos domésticos para interrogar, ele racionalizou. Olhou de volta para o incensário. Parecendo mais um grande prato em uma plataforma do que uma tocha, ele provinha luz para os retratos e brilho suficiente para os elfos trabalharem durante a noite. Somente ele e o seu pai sabiam que o objeto também servia como o centro de várias barreiras usadas na mansão, incluindo selos protetores, armadilhas e uma solução final contra um invasor.

Para esse último feitiço ele não precisava de sua varinha, só de seu corpo e seu sangue. Guardando sua varinha, ele segurou sua vassoura e a bolsa em sua mão esquerda, segurando a direita sobre a chama. Em um sussurro ele começou a cantar palavras que não entendia, havendo memorizado sob a tutela de seu pai, falando em uma língua que a família há muito havia esquecido, mas pela qual ainda vivia. Enquanto falava, a chama vermelha tornou-se branca, queimando mais quente e mais alto, e agora o fogo lambia suas mãos, o fazendo estremecer e cantar mais rápido.

O incenso que sua mãe tinha colocado no incensário queimou quase que instantaneamente, mas mesmo sem o combustível as chamas cresceram ainda mais e a fumaça ondulou sobre o prato, o que o fez se engasgar e tossir, enquanto a fumaça entrava pela sua garganta e fazia seus olhos arderem. Vários minutos se passaram e seu coração acelerou de dor e medo que alguém notasse a estranha luz no salão. Terminou o cântico, mas hesitou, temendo a agonia que viria do último passo.

A porta atrás de si foi aberta bruscamente e ele olhou sobre seus ombros, sua respiraçãofalha e seu corpo congelado. Parado atrás de si, o encarando, sua face contorcida em um sorriso desdenhoso e cruel estava Voldemort.

"Jovem Malfoy..." Voldemort sibilou. "Sua família me causou problemas demais hoje."

Draco não conseguia se mover. Ele nunca havia ficado frente a frente com o Lorde das Trevas sem a presença confiante de seu pai ou a pose arrogante de sua mãe para protegê-lo. Até mesmo quando se curvavam a Voldemort, seus pais irradiavam um ar evasivo que Draco descobriu ser imperceptível para quase todos, o Lorde das Trevas incluído.

"Não se incomode em tentar fugir voando," Voldemort disse, olhando de relance para a vassoura. "A mansão é minha. Não há escapatória para você."

Enquanto Voldemort se aproximava com os olhos pregados nos olhos de Draco, memórias recentes ecoaram entre eles. Draco escondido novamente dentro das paredes, ouvindo seu pai se dirigir aos Comensais da Morte no que deveria ser um relatório sobre as condições no Ministério, mas que também era uma manobra desesperada para escapar. Ele sentiu seu pânico e surpresa saboreados e percebeu que não estava realmente se lembrando desses momentos, mas que Voldemort estava os estava tirando de sua mente. Uma memória anterior foi roubada, ele conversando com sua mãe, que estava sentada do lado de sua cama, acariciando seu cabelo e lhe dizendo que ele era forte o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo se isso fosse necessário. Mais uma vez não era o que Voldemort queria e outra lembrança apareceu, dessa vez na sala de seu pai, enquanto Lucius explicava o plano de se libertarem que iriam tentar pôr em prática e o papel que seu filho deveria exercer.

"Aqui está," Voldemort sibilou. "É isso que eu quero. Mostre-me, pequeno Malfoy. Para onde seu pai foi?"

Draco estremeceu, mas não havia modo de esconder. As aulas de oclumência de Severus eram inúteis quando ele estava assustado demais para conseguir pensar direito. Voldemort ouviu seu pai tranqüilizá-lo, escutou como ele planejava roubar tantos cavaleiros quanto ele conseguisse.

"Cavaleiros?" Voldemort repetiu. "Cavaleiros… de Walpurgis…"

"...de Walpurgis," Draco sussurrou com ele, incapaz de parar a si mesmo. Suas mãos começaram a arder em antecipação mas ele não conseguia se forçar a movê-las. "Eles servem..."

"Eles servem a mim," Voldemort quase rosnou,mergulhando dolorosamente dentro da lembrança fazendo Draco pensar que ele as reduziria a retalhos. "Eles são meus, agora, e nada do que vocês fizerem pode impedir isso."

Mas a face de seu pai, arrogante, concentrada e bondosa, sussurrou algo diferente e Draco se focou em sua fala, sussurrando suas palavras junto com ele e obrigando-se a se acalmar até que pôde pensar em se mover outra vez.

"Os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis não servem a ninguém."

Draco empurrou sua mão no incensário, se furou na ponta afiada do centro, que normalmente era usada para segurar grandes velas, e selou o feitiço com seu próprio sangue. Enquanto gritava de dor, as janelas explodiram e as chamas levantaram-se ao longo do chão do salão e de suas paredes, engulfando Voldemort e criando uma barreira de fogo entre eles.O Lorde das Trevas gritou e se debateu em surpresa, empunhando sua varinha, mas incapaz de ver através das chama e da fumaça para poder mirar qualquer maldição.

Assim que soltou sua mão, Draco somente pensou em voar para fora e a vassoura respondeu no mesmo instante, levantando no ar enquanto ele montava nela com uma só mão. Nenhum feitiço amortecedor o esperava. Ele sentou diretamente na tosca casca da árvore enquanto a vassoura levantou vôo e o carregou através da janela. Clarões de luz lampejavam a sua volta enquanto Comensais da Morte lançavam maldições mas, ou a explosão tinha afetado suas miras, ou ele foi extremamente sortudo em evitá-las. Com um aumento repentino de velocidade, sobrevoou o jardim e avançou pelo céu indo em direção ao vilarejo mais próximo.

Assim que se viu sobrevoando uma pequena cidade com mais ou menos uma milha de distância da mansão, ele diminuiu a velocidade e olhou sobre seus ombros, em direção aos seus perseguidores. Viu nada a não ser sua casa queimando como uma pira em uma colina, vagamente parecida com o pôr do sol. Draco se preguntava se Voldemort mandaria seus seguidores vasculharem em meio às chamas em busca do livro que ele havia roubado e quantos Comensais da Morte iriam queimar até a morte antes que ele aceitasse a perda. Ele ainda segurava o saco do demônio em sua mão esquerda e ao perceber isso, guardou-o em suas vestes, torcendo para que ele coubesse. E então, uma onda de náusea e dor o tomou e ele se voltou para a sua ferida. Sem Voldemort em sua frente para espantar a dor, ela doía impetuosamente.

Dobrado sobre sua vassoura, ele tentou se controlar para não vomitar enquanto amarrava a ponta de sua veste em volta de sua mão mutilada. O sangue encharcou o tecido e pingou sobre a vassoura e Draco teve certeza que havia quebrado um osso ou dois. A parte ruim sobre a magia negra, decidiu, era ter que usar seu próprio sangue ao invés do sangue dos outros. Seus pés se arrastaram sobre um telhado e ele guiou a vassoura para mais alto antes que batesse contra uma chaminé. Só alguns postes de luz iluminavam as esquinas, mas agora várias luzes surgiam das casas abaixo de si. Trouxas saíam vestindo seus pijamas e olhavam em direção à colina.

Não podia arriscar ser visto e subiu ainda mais com sua vassoura. Respondendo mais rápido do que sua Nimbus, ela subiu através do céu de modo mais veloz do que ele estava acostumado e quase o derrubou enquanto acendia em direção das nuvens. Draco agarrou o cabo o mais forte que pôde e segurou firme até que a velocidade diminuiu novamente, mas olhando o chão lá embaixo o fez continuar segurando firme. De muito longe, a cidadezinha tornou-se uma grade com pequenas luzes pontilhando sua superfície, e a terra se estendia por milhas à sua volta. Algumas nuvens pequeninas flutuavam abaixo de si e ele estremeceu. Nunca tinha voado tão alto antes, quanto mais em uma vassoura que funcionava através de feitiços que ele desconhecia.

Estremeceu uma vez mais. Ele não tinha um cachecol, luvas ou roupas enfeitiçadas de forma a mantê-lo quente e protegido do vento frio e o ar era gélido. Sentiu algo contra sua face e assustou-se ao ver que flocos de neve passavam ao seu redor. Havia só alguns flocos perto de si, mas quando parou para olhar para trás, espantou-se. Grandes nuvens negras preenchiam o céu acima da sua casa que ainda queimava, espiralando como um vórtex onde a tempestade se misturava com a fumaça. Enquanto a tempestade aumentava sua força, as nuvens se espalhavam, trazendo flocos de neve tão grandes como pires.

Hesitando por um momento, ele assistiu os pisos superiores da mansão cederem no meio e caírem um sobre os outros. Assim que a tempestade cobriu a vila e a neve tornou-se uma nevasca, ele se virou e voou em direção ao norte o mais rápido que podia sem cair. Essa vassoura não tinha nenhum feitiço para mantê-lo seguro, ele tinha que agüentar firme enquanto fortes lufadas de vento e gelo se jogavam contra suas costas.

Conforme a noite avançava, ele não se atreveu a parar e procurar por um uma casa bruxa amigável ou uma taverna que pudesse lhe prover uma conexão via flu para o Beco Diagonal. Todas as famílias dessa região ou estavam escondidas por fortes feitiços ou eram aliadas do Lorde das Trevas, e qualquer lugar público poderia ter espiões. Ele nem ao menos parou para dormir, mesmo que o pensamento de descansar na terra gelada ficasse cada vez mais convidativo conforme o tempo passava. Com a tempestade se pressionando constantemente contra suas costas, ele teve que se contentar em se curvar contra o cabo da vassoura, sua mão boa segurando firmemente enquanto a outra permanecia livre e solta ao seu lado. Quando sobre vilarejos e cidades tinha que permanecer alto o suficiente para parecer uma grande coruja, mas sobre os campos vazios e as colinas e podia voar mais baixo, onde o ar era relativamente mais quente. Várias vezes ele acabava voando cada vez mais baixo, cochilando até que acordasse sentindo-se encostar na grama e levantasse um pouco mais o vôo. No entanto, ele não tinha que acordar para se desviar de arbustos ou de árvores, pois apesar de a vassoura não ter todos os feitiços que a tornariam mais confortável, ela podia navegar através da floresta. Enquanto as atravessava em alta velocidade, Draco achava mais fácil simplesmente fechar seus olhos e tentar recuperar um pouco de força enquanto a vassoura o carregava através da noite.

Um sol cinzento raiou na manhã seguinte. Bloqueado pela nevasca, sua luz somente tornava a tarefa de olhar para cima ainda mais dolorosa, especialmente depois que a tempestade de neve não só o alcançou como também o passou. Sua respiração se condensava a sua frente e ele se encolheu o máximo que pôde enquanto tremia por conta do frio. Sem um feitiço para mantê-lo sobre a vassoura enquanto voava a altas velocidades, ele não podia ultrapassar a neve e escolheu então navegar sob as árvores onde os galhos o ajudavam a manter a neve longe de si. Ele não mais ligava se trouxas o vissem e quando estava sobre cidades ele simplesmente se mantinha sobre os telhados. Há muito havia perdido a noção de para onde voava e simplesmente se dirigia ao norte esperando encontrar algo familiar enquanto se aproximava da escola. Pelo menos sua mão não doía mais, adormecida e sem vida ao seu lado.

As várias milhas e o frio eram tão entorpecentes que ele somente percebeu que estava sendo atacado quando o segundo feitiço quase atingiu a sua cabeça, atingindo um carro e o partindo no meio. Ele se sentou e olhou a sua volta, tentando entender onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Em algum momento durante a manhã ele havia voado para dentro de um vilarejo e nem tinha notado. A neve cobria tudo, enterrando as residências sob um gelo espesso e tornando tudo imaculadamente branco enquanto a neve continuava a cair. Sua vassoura virou rapidamente para a direita e um feitiço errou o alvo mais uma vez, acertando uma caixa de correio, que ardeu em chamas.

Não perdendo tempo para ver quem estava atrás de si, Draco aumentou a velocidade e voou baixo, perto do chão, fazendo a neve voar como uma névoa enquanto ele passava. Virou para a esquerda, mergulhando entre cercas e circulando uma casa, onde quase bateu contra algumas lixeiras. Tentando evitá-las, ele virou muito bruscamente e perdeu o controle em direção à casa, batendo no jardins dos fundos e afundando quase inteiramente na neve.

Virando-se de costas, ele apontou a sua varinha em direção ao telhado, mirando e resfolegando, esperando que um Comensal da Morte aparecesse a qualquer momento.

Vários minutos se passaram. Quando nada aconteceu, ele suspirou e abaixou sua mão, caindo para trás. A neve caindo era suave e quente contra a sua pele, e o vilarejo era tão silencioso que ele poderia ter acabado dormindo. Olhou para a janela da casa trouxa. As cortinas estavam fechadas e o gelo cobriu o vidro completamente. As pessoas de dentro nem sabiam que uma luta acontecia lá fora.

"Idiotas, todos eles," Draco resmungou, pegando a sua vassoura novamente. Apalpando suas vestes para ter certeza que o saco do demônio ainda estava seguro, ele montou na vassoura e subiu no ar novamente. Exausto, mas alerta, ele lentamente voou ao lado da casa e examinou as ruas antes de continuar a viagem.

Ele nunca tinha viajado por uma cidade trouxa sozinho antes e não estava impressionado com o que ele viu. Uma nevasca e todos ficavam fechados em suas casas, virtualmente prisioneiros do tempo. Sem vassouras, sem aparatação, sem rede de flu, sem feitiços para mantê-los quentes, e ele tinha ouvido rumores que nos dias extremamente frios, a água congelava e destruía todos os canos que a levava para suas casas. Patéticos e inferiores, todos eles, ele pensou, o que tornava ainda mais ofensivo que os bruxos tivessem que se esconder dessas criaturas.

Agora que sabia que estava sendo caçado, ele encontrou dois Comensais da Morte voando devagar através das ruas e se escondendo atrás de árvores. Draco voou protegido por uma grande van estacionada na rua e olhou sobre ela, mirando cuidadosamente sua varinha no maior bruxo. Seus olhos cansados os enganavam e ele balançou sua cabeça para acordar a si mesmo, focando toda seu ódio e sua raiva no Comensal mais próximo. Pequenos feitiços como aqueles para fazer ferver não seriam o suficiente e os a magia negra que ele conhecia era muito cansativa mesmo nas melhores condições.

"_Crepara_," ele disse, e uma luz cinzenta e pálida saiu de sua varinha, fazendo um "crack" pelo ar. Ao som de sua voz, a vítima virou em sua direção, mas era tarde de mais. O feitiço o atingiu bem no rosto, e o frenesi de seus gritos preencheram o ar enquanto a sua pele secava e seus músculos se contorciam. Ele tropeçou e caiu de lado na neve, remexendo seus membros de tal forma que seu braço quebrou como um galho e um som alto se originou do meio do seu corpo, quase o quebrando em dois.

Mesmo depois que o Comensal caiu de sua vassoura, Draco se virou e voou rua abaixo. Um segundo depois a van onde ele estava escondido explodiu quando o segundo Comensal abandonou seu companheiro e o seguiu.

Enquanto a vassoura seguia, Draco lutava para segurar o cabo e sua varinha em uma só mão. As casas começaram a se tornar um borrão assim que ele aumentava sua velocidade.A uma velocidade tão alta, ele quase perdia o controle a cada curva. Outro feitiço errou por vários centímetros, explodindo inofencivamente na neve. Ele olhou sobre seus ombros e viu a confusão de vestes negras bem perto e se aproximando. Em pouco minutos a Comensal iria chegar perto o suficiente para parar de errar.

Quando ele notou uma grande intersecção na estrada, virou para a direita tão rápido e tão baixo que acabou jogando um monte de neve atrás de si. Usando isso para confundir sua perseguidora, ele conjurou um feitiço de luz para que a mulher visse o brilho e o seguisse.

Cega pela neve, a Comensal seguiu o brilho até uma parede, batendo contra os tijolos. Ela caiu para trás, na neve, e permaneceu deitada, gemendo com ossos saindo de seus braços e pernas, suas costas dobradas em um ângulo estranho. Milagrosamente sua varinha permanecia intacta na sua mão direita, trêmula, e ela tentava virá-la em direção a si mesma.

Do lado do muro, mantendo o feitiço Lumus com seu braço esticado, Draco assistia a tentativa vã que ela fazia para tentar se curar. Ele riu. Mesmo que ela conseguisse apontar sua varinha para o lugar certo, sua mandíbula estava quebrada edeslocada, fazendo com que ela tossisse por conta de seu próprio sangue e ossos. Draco voou para perto, vagarosamente, sobrevoando-a, e se inclinou para frente, de forma a poder olhá-la nos olhos. Perdida em sua dor, sua inimiga ainda estava sã o suficiente para demonstrar medo enquanto ele apontava sua varinha em sua face.

"_Hemorragia_," ele sussurrou.

Um feitiço avermelhado e preto a atingiu, e uma fonte de sangue jorrou de seus olhos, boca e pele, enquanto cada gota dele se desprendia de seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se tornasse uma massa de sangue.

Draco exalou e se apoiou em sua vassoura. Tentado em roubar a vassoura dela, acabou decidindo não fazê-lo para não acabar ativando qualquer feitiço anti-roubo que ela pudesse ter colocado nela e virou a sua própria em direção ao céu. Ele apalpou suas vestes só para se assegurar novamente que o saco do demônio ainda estava seguro antes de respirar fundo e empurrar a vassoura para cima.

Nenhum outro bruxo o seguiu, somente a nevasca e sua própria exaustão. Ele se perguntava como Voldemot podia manter um tempo tão forte e qual a extensão da tempestade. Todo o terreno estava branco, como uma mortalha funerária. Até mesmo as grandes faixas de mar pareciam congeladas. Quando o sol começou a se pôr , somente uma faísca em meio às nuvens, ele começou a se desesperar. Pensar que podia alcançar Hogwarts com uma vassoura nesse tempo era uma insanidade, que ele podia fazer isso dentro de um dia ou dois era ainda mais insano. Não podia mais sentir sua mão machucada e se perguntava se Pomfrey ainda podia fazer algo por ela.

Quando a noite caiu, ele segurou sua varinha perto de si e conjurou outro feitiço Lumus somente para não ter que voar no escuro. Um pequeno círculo de flocos de neve caia a sua frente. Não podia mais dizer se voava em direção ao norte e agora somente esperava não voar muito sobre o oceano, para não perder o senso de direção.

Penas marrons apareceram na luz por um momento e então desapareceram. Assustou-se e virou-se para sua esquerda. Uma grande coruja de igreja voava ao seu lado, tão perto que se ele se mexesse acabaria encostando-se nela. Desesperado, ele olhou para as patas da coruja e viu não só uma mensagem amarrada a ela, mas uma pequena queimadura do lado dela. Ferimentos de batalha, pensou.

"Você é a coruja de um auror," chutou. A coruja o olhou por um momento antes de olhar para frente mais uma vez. "Então você deve estar indo para Hogwarts." Ou se não estivesse, ele sabia que se a seguisse provavelmente iria achar um lugar seguro.

Não sabia por quanto tempo voaram juntos, a coruja planando preguiçosamente logo acima de seus ombros. Estava feliz pela companhia. Uma hora passou, talvez duas. Usava o feitiço Lumus para que pudessem enxergar melhor, embora tivesse certeza que ela podia ver muito bem mesmo na escuridão.

Quando viu as luzes laranjas de Hogwarts na distância, estava muito cansado para pular de alegria. Ele simplesmente direcionou a sua vassoura para baixo, ficando bem acima da copa das árvores do que ele sabia ser a Floresta Proibida. A coruja desapareceu e ele desceu para o terreno familiar, onde freqüentemente caminhava depois das aulas. A pequena cabana de Hagrid parecia muito apagada em meioa neve que cobria tudo à sua volta. Draco sentou-se e jogou uma perna sobre a vassoura, caindo sobre seus pés. Um segundo depois suas pernas, adormecidas demais para segurá-lo em pé, cederam e ele caiu de lado na neve.

O som de risadas, copos e talheres ecoavam até ele enquanto ele permanecia deitado nas sombras fora do brilho morno das janelas. Olhou para seu corpo como se ele o tivesse traído e sentiu lágrimas quentes encherem seus olhos. Não, não era justo! Chegar tão longe e não ser capaz de andar os poucos passos restantes até a escola, não era justo! Ele se esticou e agarrou a vassoura flutuando, mas a madeira rude estava lisa com o gelo e ele escorregou, caindo na neve. Sua mão machucada, confortavelmente adormecida durante a maior parte da viagem, agora latejava dolorosamente. Draco grunhiu. Fecho u os olhos e disse a si mesmo que estava só descansando, juntando forças para tentar de novo.

"Oi? Tem alguém aí?"

Os olhos de Draco se abriram. Essa voz horrível era tão bem vinda quanto a de um Comensal da Morte. Vá embora, ele pensou, prefiro morrer a ser resgatado por você. Mas o barulho de neve sendo esmagada ficou mais alto enquanto Harry Potter corria em sua direção, incapaz de ver o cabelo loiro platinado em meio a neve até que parou e se ajoelhou perto de Draco.

"Malfoy," disse supreso, olhando para ele e estremecendo ao ver a mão do outro garoto. Então viu a antiga vassoura flutuando ao lado dele e olhou novamente para Draco. "O que diabos aconteceu com você? Onde você estava?"

Se tivesse força o suficiente, Draco teria rido e o insultado por ser tão estúpido. Ao invés disso ele relaxou novamente, seu rosto se virando para a neve macia enquanto desmaiava.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da autora: **1. O incesário no salão da mansão servindo como um botão de auto-destruição pode parecer meio estranho. Afinal, quem ia ter um botão de auto-destruição na sua casa? Mas os Malfoys, entendendo seu papel de vilões, não iam somente apreciar a importância de um botão de auto-destruição mas também saberiam que mesmo que eles conseguissem parar de servir o vilão principal, a oportunidade de fazer o gesto extremamente dramático de combinar o útil com uma grande explosão nunca deveria ser perdida. 

2. _Crepara_, do Latim crepare, quebrar.

3. _Hemorragia_, do Latin haemorhagia, causar hemorragia (N.T.: Quem em português não precisa de grandes explicações)

Se você gostou, sinta-se a vontade para me dizer isso. Se não, não se sinta na obrigação de comentar. (N.T.: se alguém quiser entrar em contato com ela sem ser comentando aqui, pode encontá-la no livejournal(ponto)com. Procurem por kc(underline)anathema – e no começo do capítulo tem o endereço dela no livejournal para quem quiser ver.)

**Nota da tradutora: **não sei se a tradução ficou boa o suficiente, espero que sim. Vou revisar novamente e corrigir qualquer coisa que seja necessária e, bom, qualquer problema é só falar comigo. De fato eu compartilho uma similiariadade com autora, não gosto de usar beta readers... Então me perdoem se a qualidade não estiver perfeita mas eu vou me esforçar para fazer tudo do melhor modo possível!

Mas e então...Esse foi o primeiro capítulo? O que acharam? Não sei quanto tempo vai levar para traduzir o próximo mas vou tentar fazer sair rápido.

* * *

Fanart feita para ilustrar o momento em que Draco usa "Hemorragia" na Comensal: 

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)pics(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)kc(underline)anathema(barra)pic(barra)0060yyfs


	2. Capítulo II

Oath Breaker

**Autora:** kc(underline)anathema - http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

**Onde encontrar o original:** http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)tag(barra)oath(sinal de mais)breaker

**Tradutora:** Quintessência

**Avisos gerais: **vide capítulo 1. É meio chato repetir a mesma coisa a cada capítulo, então, consultem o primeiro capítulo se quiserem saber as advertências válidas a toda a história.

**Advertência adicional da autora:**Esse capítulo vem com um aviso maior. Há spoilers d'o Enigma do Príncipe. Não é lá grande coisa, e se você não leu o livro, é provável que nem perceba. No entanto, você pode. Sempre me espanto com o que os meus leitores me dizem porque às vezes eu não percebo nem metade das coisas que eles vêem. Então, cuidado, spoilers.

* * *

_Capítulo II_

Queimando. Estava queimando e não conseguia se mover, preso por correntes enquanto o fogo crescia às suas costas e vagarosamente o engolfava. Sua pele empolava e enegrecia, ele gritava. Por que estava tão escuro? Eles o tinham vendado? Ou talvez eles tenham arrancado seus olhos. A multidão murmurava a sua volta, se maravilhando ante ao espetáculo que um bruxo a queimar fazia, amedrontados e zombeteiros, se reunindo em volta da pilha de madeira e feno. "Bruxa!" eles gritavam. "Demônio!" E maior do que a dor de seu corpo queimando em cinzas era o ódio profundo que Draco sentia dos trouxas, não, mestiços que tinham feito isso com ele.

Seus olhos se abriram, começava a acordar. Por um instante ele pensou ainda estar em chamas, mas a sensação vinha de seus músculos cansados e do cobertor aquecido que tinha sido colocado sobre ele. Suspirou aliviado, e fechou seus olhos. Não tinha esse sonho há meses, mas ele sempre voltava, cada vez mais vívido do que da última vez. Provavelmente fora provocado pelo feitiço que aquecia os lençóis, pensou. Tentou mover a mão direita para empurrar um pouco o tecido, mas foi parado por uma dor agonizante que percorreu a palma e os dedos. Estremecendo, a acomodou novamente e usou a mão esquerda para empurrar o lençol. Alguém o havia despido, deixando-o com muito pouca dignidade, mas o ar quente era bem confortável.

O cheiro repugnante e familiar vindo das poções medicinais da ala hospitalar, agora parecia uma bênção. Ele se sentou, se apoiando em seu braço esquerdo. Seus ombros doíam, suas pernas latejavam e suas costas estavam duras, mas tudo parecia estar em muito melhor estado do que quando tinha desmaiado. Sua mão estava enfaixada e podia dobrar seus dedos ligeiramente. Por quanto tempo tinha dormido? As janelas ainda estavam escuras então não devia ter dormido por mais que algumas horas. Neve se acumulava no peitoril, continuava a nevar. Se Voldemort pretendia enterrá-los debaixo de gelo, estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas Draco não dava a mínima. Sua casa fora destruída, seus pais e amigos estavam todos espalhados e provavelmente havia um alto preço por sua cabeça, mas ao menos ele não estava mais na nevasca.

Um pensamento súbito o fez entrar em pânico. Se as suas vestes tinham sumido, onde estavam os livros? Olhou freneticamente a sua volta, mas não viu nada na mesa ao seu lado. Sem vestes, sem saco do demônio, sem vassoura.

"Não, não, não," ele falou de uma vez só, sentindo calafrios mais gelados do que o vento lá fora. Tinha voado, voado por todo o país, atravessado uma nevasca e lutado contra dois Comensais da Morte, escapando do próprio Lorde das Trevas, mas depois de cinco minutos em Hogwarts ele acaba perdendo tudo que tinha. Sentou-se, juntando forças para sair da cama.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Pomfrey falou da porta. Ele olhou para ela e, apesar de sua carranca, suspirou de alívio. Nos braços da enfermeira estavam suas vestes.

"Os livros," ele disse, se recusando a se deitar antes que descobrisse. "Você os encontrou? Eles estavam em um pequeno saco, você pode não os ter visto."

"Se você quer dizer aquela sacolinha de truques negros," ela disse, "está na minha sala junto com a _besom_."

* * *

**(N.T.: fiquei tempos e tempos lutando contra essa palavra mas não arranjei jeito de traduzi-la de modo que não ficasse estranho no resto do diálogo. Besom é uma vassoura feita de ramos de árvore amarrados juntos, presos a um cabo, como uma vassoura de palha mais rústica. Eu poderia colocar "vassoura de palha" ou algo do gênero mas na história a palavra "besom" é usada como uma palavra antiga e desconectada da palavra "broom", vassoura então ficaria estranho no resto do diálogo...Pelo menos ao meu ver. Se alguém conhecer uma palavra que eu possa usar no lugar, me avise, por favor.)  
**

* * *

"Besom?" ele perguntou, confuso mas reconheceu a palavra usada em conversas com retratos de sua tataratataravó Morgana. "A vassoura?" 

"Se você chama aquilo de vassoura," Pomfrey disse, abaixando a sua bandeja de poções e colocando as roupas na mesa ao lado, antes de se sentar ao lado dele. "Não posso imaginar como você conseguiu voar toda aquela distância naquela coisa. Agora, pra debaixo das cobertas."

"Está muito quente," ele disse e não se moveu para obedecer.

"Não, você ainda está gelado," ela disse, mas bateu sua varinha contra o tecido de qualquer forma. Imediatamente, o cobertor esfriou até atingir uma temperatura confortável e ele deitou novamente, de má vontade. "Devo ter sido enfática demais com o feitiço para aquecer...Está melhor?"

Ele assentiu. Tinha muitas perguntas – Severus tinha chegado em segurança? Eles sabiam onde seus pais estavam? Pansy tinha mandado alguma mensagem? – mas não sabia quanta informação ela tinha e não podia correr o risco de deixar algo escapar. Mas tinha uma pergunta que ele podia fazer e, pensava sobre isso enquanto via a mulher empurrar gentilmente o lençol de volta ao seu lugar e segurar sua mão, tirando as bandagens que ela mesma tinha colocado em sua volta, para examinar o dano.

"Você acha que eu vou poder usar essa mão de novo?"

Pomfrey hesitou, e então pegou uma garrafa roxa de sua bandeja e colocar um pouco de seu conteúdo em um pilão. Ela adicionou várias pedras pretas de outra garrafa e as esmagou até que virassem pó, misturando tudo e se virando para ele.

"Não sei," ela disse muito baixo. "A ferida ficou muito tempo sem tratamento, e o dano...o que aconteceu?"

"Perfurei em um incensário há uns dois dias." Ele não mencionou a magia negra enlouquecendo no momento e assistiu ela tirar a última bandagem. "Parou de doer por um tempo."

Ela assentiu. "A neve deve ter adormecido a dor."

Segurando fortemente no pulso dele, ela despejou o a mistura de pós sobre a ferida e então o manteve imóvel enquanto ele sibilava e tentava soltar seu braço, por conta da dor. O pó era como várias picadas de abelha seguidas e permanecia assim por alguns segundos, antes de diminuir e se transformar em fracos toques. Ele gemeu e virou sua cabeça para o travesseiro. Ainda segurando-o, a enfermeira tocou seu ombro e se aproximou, falando suavemente.

"Draco, me desculpe, mas tenho que te perguntar...os machucados nas suas pernas. Alguém fez alguma coisa com você?"

"Machucados?" ele franziu o cenho, confuso, mas rapidamente entendeu o que ela queria dizer. "Não, não, ninguém fez nada." Ele olhou para a porta da sala da enfermeira, esperando ver qualquer coisa que pertencesse a ele. "É culpa da vassoura, quero dizer _besom. _Não tem nenhum feitiço amortecedor nela."

Pomfrey ficou pálida e o encarou. "Merlin, eu sabia que aquilo era velho, mas...você voou em um galho de árvore sem nenhum tipo de feitiço?"

Draco deu de ombros e ia responder quando ouviu a porta abrir um tanto quanto violentamente. Pomfrey se levantou como que esperando um ataque e Draco se esticou para pegar sua varinha, amaldiçoando quando se lembrou que não a tinha. Snape entrou na ala hospitalar, andando rapidamente, varinha em punho.

"Peça por asilo político, agora," ele ordenou a Draco, não perdendo tempo com explicações.

"Eu...peço por asilo na Escola de Hogwarts," Draco respondeu, olhando de relance para Pomfrey, mas ela parecia tão perdida como ele. "Severus, o que—"

Um segundo depois, três homens entraram. Draco não reconheceu dois deles, mas mesmo que Cornelius Fudge não os liderasse, suas faces rígidas e o modo como se portavam, acostumados com autoridade e o encarando como se ele estivesse vestido como um Comensal da Morte, revelavam que aqueles eram funcionários Ministério. Eles entraram com varinhas em punho, focalizados em Draco, mas foram obrigados a parar quando Pomfrey e Snape se colocaram a sua frente.

Fudge os fuzilou com os olhos. "Esse garoto é um criminoso procurado. Saiam da frente."

"Você não tem autoridade—" Snape começou.

"Posso não ser mais o ministro," Fudge soltou, "mas eu tenho o pedido oficial do ministro atual para cuidar disso. Esse garoto está preso."

"Preso pelo o que?" Pomfrey perguntou. "Ele não fez nada de errado."

"'Não fez'--" Fudge falou em um estrépito. "Ele matou dois bruxos com magia negra no meio de uma cidade trouxa. A vassoura dele é ilegal, ele tem posse de artefatos das trevas e é aliado de Você-sabe-quem. Além disso—"

"Ele pediu formalmente por asilo nessa escola," Snape disse sobrepondo a fala do outro. "Você conhece as velhas leis tão bem quanto eu."

O antigo ministro ficou tão vermelho que Draco pensou que ele fosse pegar fogo. "Asilo só se aplica durante uma guerra—"

"A guerra já está sobre nós."

Todos eles olharam para o diretor enquanto ele entrava, parecendo ao mesmo tempo cansado e rejuvenescido, como um velho general de batalha que tinha acabado de receber notícias muito boas. Draco franziu o cenho quando percebeu que Dumbledore não estava sozinho. Harry Potter andava um pouco atrás dele, do seu lado direito, e também o encarava.

"Quer você queira admitir ou não," Dumbledore continuou, encarando Fudge calmamente. "A guerra foi declarada por Voldemort. Batalhas já acontecem por todo o país, mesmo que você tente escondê-las sob a alcunha de ataques pessoais, como tenta fazer com suas acusações contra o jovem Malfoy. Sua família nos forneceu uma vantagem inesperada, o que lhes causou um grande dano a eles mesmos, deve acrescentar. Fico feliz em oferecer asilo a ele contra seus inimigos."

"Isso nunca vai durar," Fudge disse. "O garoto sabe todos os truques de seu pai e o Ministério—"

"—tem problemas mais importantes," Snape interrompeu mais uma vez, "do que examinar alunos que simplesmente chegaram atrasados em uma vassoura antiga feita muito antes do próprio Ministério existir."

Fudge pausou, e por um momento, Draco pensou que era só isso. E então o ex-ministro encarou o diretor com um brilho estranho no olhar. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que ele é. O que todos os Malfoys são. Não pode negar sua destreza com magia negra. Se você lhe der asilo, estará dando refúgio a uma víbora entre os inocentes."

"Sim," Dumbledore disse, "Eu sei exatamente o que ele é. E sei que ele recolheu suas presas, por assim dizer, durante todo esse tempo em que estudou em Hogwarts. E coisa continuarão assim, não é?"

Draco desviou o olhar antes que Dumbledore conseguisse fixar os dele nos seus. Não importa o que sua família tenha confiado ao velho bruxo e que ele estivesse reduzido a implorar por um abrigo seguro a ele, seu pai tinha lhe dito várias vezes para nunca olhar diretamente para os olhos de Dumbledore. O Lorde das Trevas era um Legilimens e todo Comensal da Morte sabia que o diretor era um também. Draco não pretendia sofrer de novo a agonia de ter suas memórias estraçalhadas. Ele assentiu, e todos pareceram aceitar isso como uma resposta.

"Ótimo," Dumbledore disse, olhando novamente para Fudge. "Agora, como você não tem provas de suas acusações e asilo foi concedido, acredito que conheça a saída?"

"Isso ainda não acabou," Fudge disse, mas guardou sua varinha em suas vestes. Assim que os funcionários do Ministério saíram, cabeças levantadas, como que tentando salvar seu orgulho, Snape se virou e encarou Draco.

"Estou aliviado em ver que chegou em segurança."

Draco se sentou, apesar da desaprovação de Pomfrey. "Você ouviu alguma coisa?"

Snape balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Mas só se passaram dois dias. Podem se passar várias semanas antes que ouçamos qualquer coisa."

Verdade, ele pensou, mas não saber doía. Draco olhou para os outros três. "Quanto eles sabem?" ele perguntou.

"Contei tudo a eles," Snape disse.

Draco o encarou com olhos arregalados. "Tudo? Até mesmo você e a minha--?"

"Tudo é importante," Snape emendou, o encarando. "E vou te explicar tudo depois, quando você estiver mais descansado."

"Não consigo dormir," Draco disse, se arrumando melhor. "Cansaço demais. Talvez dentro de uma hora ou duas..."

"Nesse caso," Dumbledore disse, se aproximando do pé da cama. "Tenho uma favor para te pedir."

"E o que," Draco perguntou, olhando para as vestes do diretor, "você poderia querer de mim?"

"A razão de você estar evitando meus olhos," o diretor disse. "Senhor Malfoy, devo te dar os parabéns pelo truque incrível que a sua família pregou no Lorde das Trevas. É a primeira boa notícia que ouço em meses e dá ao nosso lado um pouquinho da muita necessitada esperança. No entanto, todos nós sabemos que risco estarei correndo ao abrigar você, e não estou me referindo a desaprovação do Ministério . Preciso saber se posso confiar em você."

"Ninguém em sã consciência confia em um bruxo das trevas," Draco murmurou, inconfortável com a idéia do bruxo considerar que estivesse do mesmo lado. "Você nunca vai confiar em mim."

"Então é verdade," Harry disse, dando um passo a frente e encarando Draco como se ele fosse alguma animal mostrado nas aulas de Hagrid. "Dobby estava certo sobre você. Ele disse que vocês todos eram bruxos das trevas."

"Sim, aquele cobrinha não ia se importar mais em manter segredos," Draco sibilou. "Canalha ingrato—"

"Se me deixarem continuar," Dumbledore interrompeu, colocando uma mão nos ombros de Harry, para calá-lo. "Não sei sobre todos os fatos relacionados à libertação de seu pai de Azkaban e sua fuga do Lorde das Trevas. Com o mundo em risco, não posso arriscar cair em uma armadilha bem feita. Só posso tentar adivinhar os motivos do seu pai e seus planos, e como o professor Snape adora me dizer, um Grifinório não pode esperar entender as maquinações de um Sonserino."

A cama de hospital parecia desconfortável de novo e a grande sala parecia pequena e apertada. A varredura de Voldemort em sua mente deixou feridas profundas que se recusavam a fechar e outro Legilimens em sua mente fazia Draco imaginar se iria conseguir manter sua mente intacta, se cada memória não iria se derramar para que o outro bruxo as examinasse. Se ficar em Hogwarts significava conceder controle dessa forma, preferia tentar sua sorte na nevasca de novo.

"Não deve demorar muito," Dumbledore disse gentilmente. "E dou minha palavra de honra que não verei nenhuma lembrança que você mesmo não me mostre."

Se fosse mesmo tão simples, Draco pensou. Se ao menos pudesse escapar para outro refúgio, mas a tempestade lá fora era violenta e ele não tinha nenhum outro lugar para se esconder tanto dos Comensais da Morte quanto do Ministério. "Vai doer muito?" ele perguntou.

"Não vai doer nada."

"Você está mentindo," Draco deixou escapar, mantendo seus olhos presos nas vestes de Dumbledore. "Já tive minha mente estraçalhada antes, não, obrigado, não tenho intenção de repetir a dose."

"Estraçalhada?" Pomfrey perguntou, superando todos os outros com a pergunta. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e começou a misturar outra poção. "Quando? Ainda dói? Eu deveria ter checado…"

"O Lorde das Trevas pode entrar em mentes também," Draco murmurou, "a diferença é que ele não foi delicado o suficiente para perguntar antes de fazê-lo. Ele...isso foi..." Ele se amaldiçoou por perder o controle mas a lembrança ainda queimava tanto quanto quando aconteceu.

Para sua surpresa, Snape colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Draco olhou para a mão para ter certeza que ela pertencia mesmo ao mestre de poções e então olhou para ele. Em todos esses anos em que se conheciam, Severus sempre odiara mostrar fraqueza na frente de qualquer pessoa, com exceção de Lucius.

"O diretor não é o Lorde das Trevas," Snape disse em um sussurro. "Não vai doer. E se qualquer coisa que eu te ensinei de fato entrou nessa sua cabeça preguiçosa, você vai facilmente deixar qualquer pensamento pessoal para você mesmo."

Draco hesitou, ollhando de Severus para Dumbledore antes de assentir. Respirando fundo, ele encontrou os olhos de Dumbledore sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Imediatamente, lembranças começaram a passar em sua mente, não descontroladamente como antes, mas em um ritmo lento que o levava cada vez mais para longe, além da fuga e antes dos Malfoys colocarem seu plano em prática, todo o caminho até o momento em que Draco colocou seus pés em Azkaban.

Menos como uma prisão e mais como um hospício, gritos e gemidos ecoavam através dos corredores de pedra e desapareciam nas paredes. Draco manteve sua pose altiva, mas também deixou seu capuz abaixado, escondendo sua face. Em uma mão carregava um grande embrulho amarrado com um barbante, e em sua mão esquerda segurava sua varinha. A capa fechava na frente do corpo, de modo que não se abria facilmente e ninguém podia ver suas mãos, mas ninguém esperava problemas quando ele tinha uma ordem oficial de soltura para seu pai. Tudo que tinha a fazer era apresentá-la aos guardas e eles o deixariam passar com somente um gracejo sobre ao agora manchado nome de sua família.

As sombras e gritos não o incomodavam. Vivera nas sombras todas a sua vida, assistindo seu pai usar magia negra complexa de artefatos sombrios e ajudando Snape como um aprendiz, trabalhando com ingredientes há muito proibidos pelo ministério. Gritos, seu pai o havia ensinado, não eram para serem temidos, mas eram avisos de um possível perigo. E o perigo eram os guardas.

Dois o seguiam a uma distância segura, atraídos por um recém-chegado que não havia sido derrotado pela atmosfera sombria como os outros, presos ou guardas. Até mesmo os guardas que tomavam conta do lugar deviam ter ouvido os rumores sobre a sua família, e o mais novo de uma família com membros suspeitos de serem bruxos das trevas era um alvo tentador. Draco não poderia se defender de um ataque e esperar que a comunidade mágica acreditasse nele, e agora ele desejava que sua mãe o tivesse acompanhado. A única coisa que o tranqüilizava era que eles não atacariam ninguém que não fosse um prisioneiro. Engoliu em seco e se forçou a não olhar a sua volta, mesmo que pudesse senti-los por perto.

Depois de subir várias escadas e andar por longos corredores sem janelas, finalmente parou diante da última cela do andar. De canto de olho viu os guardas pararem na escada, longe o suficiente para não ouvi-los, então se virou para a cela. A fraca luz no corredor não a alcançava, deixando-a totalmente escura. Odiava olhar para dentro e ver o que seu pai havia se tornado, então ficou imóvel ao lado das grades, olhando para os guardas.

"Pai," ele disse, pressionando a nota de soltura contra a fechadura. O feitiço do pergaminho se moldou ao buraco da fechadura e a cela se abriu com um clique. "Eu consegui sua liberdade. É hora de ir pra casa."

Resposta alguma foi dada, mas ouviu movimentação dentro da cela. Ele tirou o embrulho de dentro de suas vestes e o estendeu para que seu pai pegasse. Um momento depois ele sentiu o pacote sento puxado fracamente de suas mãos e ouviu o barulho de papel sendo rasgado. Roupas eram as únicas coisas permitidas lá dentro, mas Draco trouxera não somente as vestes de seu pai, mas a sua varinha e um punhado de poções.

Vários feitiços de limpeza foram lançados primeiro. Draco ouviu seu pai sussurrar encantos que nunca pensou alguém tão refinado como Lucius Malfoy saberia. Usado por camponeses e viajantes para se manterem limpos quando não havia água, eram inconfortáveis e inúteis para bruxos modernos que nunca iam longe demais sem um hotel ou algo do gênero nas redondezas.

Frascos de vidro quebravam em contato com o chão e se dissolviam, removendo qualquer evidência de seus elixires recuperativos concentrados. Ao invés de simplesmente usas a mandrágora como um ingrediente, ele retirou sua essência etérea, um fragmento de vida que deveria ter voltado para a natureza depois de sua morte. Tirar a essência da planta e modificar sua natureza ao usar seu próprio sangue como um tônico beirava a necromancia e, se descoberto, podia ganhar penas exageradas, estigma social e até mesmo sua própria cela em Azkaban.

Finalmente Lucius veio à luz. Apoiando-se mais em sua bengala do que antes, ele deu vários passos incertos enquanto se reacostumava a andar. Suas vestes ficavam muito soltas em seu corpo, mostrando quanto peso tinha perdido, e seu cabelo, mesmo que agora limpo, escorria sem vida de sua cabeça.

"Quanto tempo?" ele sussurrou, colocando o capuz sobre sua cabeça e escondendo sua face.

"Quase seis meses," Draco disse, mantendo sua voz séria. "A luta começou, muito fraca ainda, enquanto os dois lados juntam forças. O ministro se recusa a admitir que é guerra, mas as linhas foram traçadas e os dois lados parecem balanceados."

"Entendo." Lucius o seguia ao seu lado, somente alguns passos atrás, seus pés arrastando ligeiramente no chão. Ele parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento e Draco franziu o cenho ao ver os guardas rindo entre eles ao ver o estado de seu pai. Ao vê-lo tão rebaixado...

"Lucius," Draco soltou, usando o mesmo tom que seus pais usavam sempre que o reprovavam por alguma coisa, "você é um Malfoy. Aja como um."

Lucius congelou como se o tivessem estapeado. Encarou seu filho, estreitando seus olhos e aumentou o aperto em bengala. Nunca tinha batido em seu filho com ela, na verdade nunca havia batido nele, mas agora ele se sentia tentado a fazê-lo. Quanta arrogância! Ouvir seu nome ser dito tão friamente pelo seu próprio filho, e depois de passar tanto tempo sem vê-lo e em circunstâncias como essas. Em sua raiva ele não respondeu, mas se endireitou enquanto andava, ainda um pouco precariamente, mas conseguindo manter sua cabeça altiva enquanto passava pelos guardas.

A reputação deles os havia sido útil enquanto percorriam lado a lado, o ex-prisioneiro parecendo inafetado pelo seu período de confinamento, um feito fantástico, mesmo sem dementadores voando ao redor da fortaleza. Os guardas se afastaram e os deixaram passar. Atravessando a prisão, um ocasional murmúrio dos guardas morria quando os dois bruxos das trevas passavam por eles, finalmente saindo à luz da lua.

A carruagem particular os aguardava na entrada. Dois cavalos pretos os esperavam enquanto Draco abria a porta da carruagem para seu pai. Assim que Lucius se acomodou, Draco andou ao lado dos cavalos e sussurrou em suas orelhas para que os levassem para casa, então rapidamente se juntou ao seu pai e fechou a porta assim que eles começaram a se mover, sacudindo um pouco, as rodas correndo pelo solo rochoso. Poucos segundo depois, as rodas deixaram o chão e os cavalos os puxaram através do céu, seus cascos ainda ressoando como se corressem pela terra, mas a carruagem parou de adernar para um lado ou para outro, viajando suavemente, perpassada pelo vento.

Muitos segundos se passaram. Lucius olhava para fora da janela, para o oceano, como se assistisse uma serpente marinha os seguir, mas Draco conhecia seu pai muito bem. Tirou seu capuz e o encarou, desejando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Enquanto o silêncio crescia e ficava insuportável, soltou "pai, me desculpe por favor. Não conseguia suportar aqueles monstros nos encarando, rindo. Nunca pensaria...Quero dizer...você sabe que eu nunca me atreveria—"

A boca de Draco se fechou quando seu pai suspirou e lentamente se virou para olhá-lo. Mesmo que ele nunca o tivesse batido, de vez em quando desejava que o tivesse feito. A raiva e o desapontamento de Lucius eram cem vezes piores do que qualquer descontrole que ele pudesse ter. Draco poderia facilmente convencer qualquer um a fazer o que ele queria, uma habilidade que lhe tinha sido muito útil nos últimos meses, mas por alguma razão, ele só conseguia balbuciar sob o olhar de seu pai.

"Por que está aqui ao invés de estar ajudando a nossa causa?" Lucius perguntou, sua voz neutra. "Não jurou lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas?"

"Não," Draco disse, pesando cuidadosamente suas palavras. "Ainda não me requisitaram. A mãe lida com os Comensais da Morte. Por enquanto eles têm usado nossa mansão de vez em quando, mas eles ainda não têm uso para mim, não antes de eu me tornar maior de idade."

"Entendo." Lucius assentiu para si mesmo e olhou novamente para a janela.

"Não, você não entende," Draco sussurrou. Ele encarou o chão da carruagem e se forçou a continuar, não olhando para seu pai com medo de que perdesse a coragem. "Não vou me juntar a eles. Em momento algum. Não depois disso, não depois do que eles fizeram conosco."

"Draco—"

"A mãe me apóia nessa decisão. O resto da família também, as pessoas nos retratos, quero dizer. Eu sei que você sempre serviu o Lorde das Trevas fielmente, pai, mas—"

"Draco!" Lucius estalou. "Os Malfoys são sua mão direita, você sabe disso. Nós só estamos vivos porque servimos a ele."

"Servi-lo nos salvou antes, mas isso vai nos destruir agora," Draco disse. "Eu não vou serví-lo."

"Como você se atreve a me desafiar," Lucius sussurrou. "Se eu soubesse que você fala sério sobre isso, eu ia enfiar um pouco de razão nessa sua cabeça."

"Mas eu falo sério quanto a isso—"

"Pare!" Lucius sibilou, batendo sua bengala contra o acento tão fortemente que Draco estremeceu. "Chega desses testes! Já não provei minha lealdade?" Ele encarou Draco em um misto de traição e exaustão. "Até meu próprio filho deve tentar me pegar por traição?"

"Teste?" Draco ecoou, e ocorreu a ele que seu pai o protegia tanto das maquinações do círculo mais fechado que ele não sabia muito sobre os métodos de Voldemort, o modo como ele determinava a lealdade de seus seguidores. "Não, pai, isso...isso não é um teste. Se o Lorde das Trevas descobrir, vai ser porque você contou a ele."

"Não vivi até hoje por ser ingênuo," Lucius estreitou seus olhos. "Meu próprio filho se virar contra mim não é um plano tão elaborado assim."

"Eu não me virei contra você," Draco disse. "Você sempre me disse 'família acima de tudo'. Eu sou um Malfoy, não um Comensal da Morte."

Lucius o encarou por vários segundos, seu olhar perdendo a raiva e lentamente se tornando suspeito. "Deixe-me ver seus braços," ele disse finalmente.

Draco abriu suas vestes e puxou suas mangas, revelando a pele imaculada. Quando seu pai se aproximou e empurrou a gola de sua camisa, Draco permaneceu parado, virando sua cabeça ligeiramente para mostrar a ele claramente que não tinha marcas em seus ombros ou suas costas. E então Lucius o agarrou rudemente e o puxou para frente, abraçando-o . Seu aperto era fraco, mas Draco retornou o abraço, fechando seus olhos. Seu pai só o havia segurado assim uma vez. Isso não era nada menos do que um milagre.

"Eu temia tanto por você," Lucius sussurrou. "Estava certeza que tinha sofrido pela minha falha."

Inicialmente Draco não respondeu. Não queria soltá-lo. Mas como nada foi dito, Lucius percebeu o que o silêncio de seu filho significava e se afastou, o encarando. "O que é?"

Draco se recusou a olhar para cima, escondendo sua cabeça na camisa de seu pai. "Eu não sei. A mãe disse que o Lorde das Trevas está furioso e quer punir nossa família, mas ela não sabe como ele quer fazer isso ainda."

Ninguém falou por vários minutos. Lucius considerou brevemente a idéia de fugir com sua mulher e filho, mas era tão impossível quanto quando pensou sobre isso pela primeira vez, quando o Lorde das Trevas tinha ressurgido. "Não há escapatória," ele disse suavemente. "Não para nós."

"Sim, há," Draco disse. "Há uma saída. Não é fácil, e vai ser quase impossível esconder isso dele, mas nós podemos tentar."

Lentamente esboçou um plano complicado envolvendo chaves de portal e subterfúgio. Ele nomeou Comensais da Morte que pareciam estar dispostos a escapar e explicou como havia organizado os alunos mais velhos em um pequeno e fechado grupo, prontos para fugir com as crianças a qualquer momento. Contou a ele que Severus prometeu refúgio seguro em Hogwarts se eles precisassem e que também ofereceu sua ajuda. Quando terminou, olhou para seu pai, pronto para jogar tudo para o alto se não conseguisse sua aprovação.

"Esperto, de fato," Lucius disse, obviamente repensando o plano novamente. "Foi idéia da sua mãe?"

"Não, Draco disse. "Foi minha."

"É muito simplista e beira a loucura," Lucius disse, tão perdido em seus pensamento que nem notou a expressão abatida no rosto de seu filho, "mas vagamente inspirada. Pode de fato funcionar, se nós impedirmos o Lorde das Trevas de descobrir. Quanto antes melhor." Enquanto falava, ele soltou seu filho e gentilmente o empurrou de volta ao seu lugar.

"Estava buscando um lugar onde todos poderiam se esconder," Draco disse. Relutantemente, ele se afastou e se ajeitou no banco oposto. "Até agora não encontrei um lugar bom o suficiente."

"Teremos que criar um lugar," Lucius disse. "Vai levar tempo e muito esforço, no entanto. Não estou forte o suficiente para ajudar ainda."

A fadiga anterior era bem clara à luz da lua e Draco novamente sentiu culpa. "Pai...Me desculpe pelo o que disse lá dentro. "Eu não pretendia—"

Lucius deu um sorriso fraco. "Que se danem os guardas, eu quase esmaguei a sua cabeça por conta disso. Mas o desrespeito não me zangou mais do que..." ele suspirou. "Me mandarem agir como um Malfoy...Eu me senti como uma criança em frente ao meu pai mais uma vez. Maldito rancor."

"Você irritava seu pai?" Draco perguntou.

"Não tanto quanto o meu filho me irrita," Lucius disse.

Eles viajaram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho. Quando seu pai caiu no sono, Draco se manteve vigilante, prestando atenção aos cavalos, para ver se estavam seguindo o curso, e a sua volta, para ver se ninguém os estava seguindo em uma vassoura. Não gostava da idéia de despejar tanto informação em seu pai logo depois que este botara os pés para fora de Azkaban, mas era melhor que ele soubesse do plano de traição agora do que acreditar que ainda teria que servir a Voldemort.

Quando chegaram à Mansão, a carruagem parando em frente as portas junto com o sol nascente, Narcissa saiu e segurou o braço de Lucius, o ajudando a entrar enquanto Draco ordenava que os elfos domésticos guardassem os cavalos e a carruagem e que, acima de tudo, não deixassem que ninguém soubesse que o mestre da casa havia voltado. Ele não seguiu seus pais, deixando sua mãe cuidar de seu pai enquanto subia para seu quarto.

Os elfos domésticos estiveram ocupados enquanto estava ausente, limpando a bagunça de papéis e penas que enchiam sua mesa e tirando de alguma forma a tinta que ele tinha derrubado acidentalmente no tapete. Olhando para aquela mesa que agora não mais o enchia de desgosto, não agora que seu pai estava livre. Nos últimos meses ele tinha trabalhado pedindo o pagamento de cada favor, usando todo segredo que conhecia, para fazer funcionar seu mágia nos funcionários do ministério e assegurar a liberdade de seu pai. O assassinato de Amélia Bones nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte fazia a manipulação no Ministério tornar-se ainda mais fácil, mas com seu pai preso, ele tinha que fazer pesar sua própria presença de forma tão ameaçadora e malevolente como a de seu pai, até que Draco se tornasse tão temido como Lucius Malfoy.

Talvez ainda mais. Lucius tomava cuidado para manter sua intimidação um segredo, usando ameaças sutis para evitar detecção. Draco tornara-se um demônio loiro, deixando rumores de suborno, corrupção e inquérito rolarem soltos, tanto que sua mera insinuação os fazia entrar em pânico e concordar com o que quisesse. Alguns poucos funcionários eram impossíveis de manipular. Convencer Arthur Weasley teria sido impossível em termos de sua influência, mas inacreditavelmente satisfatório em termos pessoais. No entanto, todos sabiam sobre seu comportamento negligente quando se tratava de artefatos trouxas alterados magicamente, então acusações de incompetência não o afetavam tanto quanto aos outros. De todo modo, essa família era inútil a ele e isso somente o irritava quando parava para pensar nisso.

Despiu suas vestes enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro acoplado ao quarto, pisando no piso de azulejo em direção a banheira. Filly já tinha preparado seu banho, então entrou cuidadosamente na água quente, estremecendo levemente enquanto se sentava, a água chegando a sua garganta. Ao contrário das banheiras de Hogwarts, todas as banheiras na mansão tinham símbolos encravados em seus lados. Tomar banho não tinha a função de meramente lavar e para o relaxamento. Para a família Malfoy, tomar banho envolvia purificação de qualquer quantidade de magia negra que ainda estivesse presa em seus corpos. Se ele não se livrasse dela, isso iria interferir em feitiços, atrair criaturas das trevas e eventualmente comer sua alma.

Unindo suas mãos, respirou fundo e começou a cantar em um sussurro. O feitiço tinha rimas, mas somente para ser mais fácil de lembrar. Um minuto se passou, e depois dois. Então se inclinou para trás, submergindo completamente antes de subir novamente. Ele rapidamente se virou, tirando a água de seus olhos, e viu sua sombra na superfície da água. Ela flutuou por alguns segundos e então se dissipou.

Com isso feito, ele suspirou e se inclinou para trás. Uma das vantagens da magia negra era ter a desculpa de tomar um longo banho quente todos os dias. Mais tarde ele contataria Pansy e a atualizaria, mas não havia pressa para fazer nada ainda. Os Comensais da Morte não retornariam para a mansão por várias semanas, ocupados com assassinatos e destruição pelo país, e o Lorde das Trevas estava longe, como sempre, coordenando tudo de seu próprio esconderijo. Por hora, Draco podia se dar ao luxo de descansar.

Foi somente muito tempo depois, três semanas após o retorno de seu pai que Draco aprendeu sobre os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis, o papel que ele jogaria na fuga deles e o que ele deveria se preparar para fazer. Severus se provou inestimável no planejamento e parecia nunca deixar a mansão, e seu pai—

Draco balançou sua cabeça. Não, isso estava fora dos limites, um problema de família que não tinha nada a ver com a guerra. Balançou a cabeça novamente para clareá-la e olhou para cima. Dumbledore estava a sua frente com um grande sorriso.

"Parece que eu te subestimei," o diretor disse. "Às vezes a força da juventude consegue achar meios que anos de experiência consideram impossíveis. De novo, meus parabéns. Ele é bem merecido."

Receber parabéns por ser um maquinador melhor do que o Lorde das Trevas? Talvez ele pudesse aceitar isso de um Sonserino. De um Grifinório, isso era nada mais do que um elogio chocho. Draco somente assentiu de modo inconfortável e olhou para Severus. "Quanto tempo durou?"

"Alguns minutos," Severus disse. "Agora, já que isso acabou, você tem que dormir um pouco. Trarei alguma coisa mais apropriada para as suas mãos do que esse fraco óleo de cobra—" ele ignorou o tom indignado de Pomfrey "—e amanhã, ah, me desculpe, hoje mais tarde nós o arranjaremos."

"Espere," Draco disse, se recusando a deitar-se ainda, "os livros, estão seguros?"

"Você se refere ao saco do demônio?" Snape perguntou. "Sim, bem seguros. Eu os manterei comigo por segurança até que você acorde.

Isso foi tudo o que tolerou da teimosia de Draco, e todos eles saíram enquanto Draco se deitava sob o lençol. Draco riu zombeteiramente ao ouvir a voz de Dumbledore sumindo, explicando a Potter o que era um saco do demônio e livros das trevas. Apesar de toda a sua pretensa bondade, o diretor certamente sabia bastante sobre magia negra, e considerando todo o sucesso de Potter contra Voldemort, ele era bastante ignorante sobre a cultura bruxa.

Pomfrey apagou as velas e fechou silenciosamente a porta, deixando a ala hospitalar quase em total escuridão. Uma quantidade muito pequena de luz da lua entrava pelas janelas e o vento uivava enquanto flocos de neve batiam contra a janela como pequenos dedos esqueléticos. Ele puxou o lençol em direção a si mesmo e virou sua face para o travesseiro. Apesar de exasperação de seu pai, a segurança de sua mãe e o escárnio de Snape, Draco nunca tinha perdido o medo da noite. Uma coisa estúpida para um bruxo das trevas temer, mas não era a escuridão que ele temia. Trabalhar nas sombras era sua segunda natureza. Não, era o que se escondia nas sombras que o assustava. Enrolou-se e disse a si mesmo que isso era apenas pelo frio. A sala parecia congelada e ele teria chamado Madame Pomfrey, mas se sentia ridículo fazendo isso quando havia acabado de reclamar de calor. Tentou relaxar e ignorar o frio cortante.

Quando finalmente caiu no sono, sonhou sobre correr por uma nevasca com suas vestes presas contra sua garganta. Tropeçando em valas profundas, olhava constantemente sobre seus ombros e esperava conseguir passar pela floresta e chegar até a estrada principal antes que a multidão trouxa o pegasse. Através da nevasca, feita de nuvens negras e volumosas que cobriam a lua, ele podia ver suas tochas como vaga-lumes, não muito longe. Sua varinha quebrada enquanto lutava para escapar, e o frio começando a sumir enquanto se cansava cada vez mais. Ao se aproximarem ainda mais, ele jogou as vestes de lado enquanto tentava correr o mais rápido que podia. Como um cervo ante caçadores, desistiu da cautela e lançou-se através da nave, desesperado para fugir daqueles fanáticos odiosos, animais imundos ansiando por seu sangue.

_Continua... _

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Ah! Perdoem-me pelo atraso! As coisas têm estado corridas por aqui e não tive muito tempo para continuar traduzindo. Vou tentar fazer com que o próximo capítulo saia mais rápido! De todo modo, espero que a história continue agradando…

* * *


	3. Capítulo III

Oath Breaker

**Autora:** kc(underline)anathema - http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

**Onde encontrar o original:** http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)tag(barra)oath(sinal de mais)breaker

**Tradutora:** Quintessência

**Avisos gerais: **vide capítulo 1. É meio chato repetir a mesma coisa a cada capítulo, então, consultem o primeiro capítulo se quiserem saber as advertências válidas a toda a história.

* * *

**Quero agradecer àquelas pessoas que comentaram até agora. É muito bom receber algum tipo de retorno, é um grande incentivo! De vez em quando a coragem me foge (afinal não sou uma Grifinória) e me pergunto sobre as minhas habilidades de tradução, mas saber o que vocês que estão lendo pensam me faz ganhar forças para continuar traduzindo. **

**Obrigada também por aqueles que favoritaram ou colocaram essa história na lista de alertas. Seria legal saber o que vocês estão achando também, mas o fato de vocês esperarem um aviso ou terem colocado a fic na lista de favoritos já é um incentivo.**

**Se pensam que o meu trabalho está sendo mal feito, por favor, também me avisem. Mas críticas construtivas, por favor.**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

No meio da noite, Severus acordou Draco para enfiar em sua garganta uma mistura repulsiva e então severamente mandar que a engolisse e voltasse a dormir. Acostumado com as maneiras do homem, no entanto, Draco simplesmente assentiu e voltou a dormir, ignorando a voz de Pomfrey que repreendia Severus pelo modo rude como tratava os alunos e sua recusa em lhe contar o que havia naquela poção. Draco não se importava, desde que aquilo não lhe nauseasse muito, e foi ainda melhor, o salvou de seus pesadelos. Normalmente ele sonhava sobre correr de trouxas somente uma vez por mês. Dois sonhos em uma só noite o assustavam.

Ele acordou novamente, a luz do sol sobre seus olhos e uma mão o sacudindo indelicadamente. Praguejando ele afugentou quem quer que fosse e se sentou, piscando várias vezes. "É melhor isso ser importante." rosnou.

"Tão encantador quanto seu pai pela manhã." Snape disse, se endireitando. "Levante-se. Você está sendo requisitado no escritório do diretor."

"O quê? Já?" Draco o encarou, mas não se moveu. "Eu voei pelo país inteiro para chegar até aqui, ele podia me deixar dormir um pouco."

"Você dormiu por quase dois dias inteiros." Snape pegou as vestes que estavam sobre a mesa e as jogou sobre o colo de Draco. "Levante-se. Quanto antes você terminar o que tem que fazer, mais cedo poderemos te acomodar de volta na Sonserina."

"Dois dias?" Draco vestiu suas vestes e se virou para sentar na beirada da cama. "Você ouviu—"

"Nada até agora," Severus disse. "Mas lembre-se, tanto seu pai quanto Pansy possuem grandes grupos para mover sem que ninguém perceba. Eles não têm o luxo de simplesmente voar até Hogwarts".

"Não me pareceu um luxo," Draco murmurou. Quando estava vestido e tinha penteado seu cabelo, notou que sua mão direita agora se fechava facilmente, mesmo que ainda doesse para movê-la. A mistura misteriosa de poções e feitiços que Pomfrey e Snape tinham lhe dado aparentemente estava funcionando.

"Aqui," Severus disse, entregando a varinha de Draco. "Pomfrey ainda não sabe que roubei isso da mesa dela, então fique quieto."

Sua mão se fechou satisfatoriamente em volta de sua varinha, as falhas e veios da madeira se ajustando perfeitamente à sua mão, como uma extensão de seu braço. Mesmo depois do pouco tempo sem usá-la o deixou com uma sensação de vazio e insegurança, e ele a guardou em suas vestes, sentindo-se aliviado. Ela salvou sua vida duas vezes até agora e resolvera nunca mais fora do seu alcance outra vez. Depois de sua fuga e do ataque dos Comensais da Morte, até os corredores de Hogwarts pareciam perigosos.

Apesar da guerra, as aulas continuavam como sempre, no entanto, pelo o que Draco tinha ouvido enquanto andava pelos corredores da escola, o material parecia ter tomado um rumo mais militarista. Aprender defesa contra magia negra e encontrar fraquezas em maldições e azarações tornou-se mais importante do que simplesmente transformar xícaras em ratos. Olhando para portas que estivessem abertas, ele viu alunos praticando feitiços protetores e contra-azarações. Olhou de relance para o rosto de seu mentor e encontrou uma carranca similar à sua.

"Alguém lhes contou que Comensais da Morte sabem muito mais do que simples maldições?" ele sussurrou.

"Trouxe esse assunto à tona várias vezes," Snape disse. "Mas eles pensam que entendem disso."

Draco não respondeu, ao invés disso esfregou seus olhos. Dois dias de sono e ainda se sentia exausto. Provavelmente tinha olheiras sob seus olhos, parou para pensar, e cada movimento que dava fazia com que seu corpo doesse, por ter voado por tanto tempo. Perguntava-se quantas pessoas sabiam que ele estava de volta e se Voldemort sabia que ele estava seguro em Hogwarts. Bom, tão seguro quanto alguém podia estar ali. Mesmo com todas as barreiras que Dumbledore e os professores tinham colocado ao redor do terreno, com certeza havia algum modo de ultrapassá-las.

Eles pararam em frente de uma gárgula e Severus disse "bombas de cereja". Quando a porta se abriu, ele notou o olhar confuso de Draco. "É algum novo doce ridículo da loja Weasley. Não importa o que aconteça, não pegue nada do prato da mesa dele."

Enquanto subiam, Draco ouviu vozes e rapidamente percebeu que esse não seria um encontro privado. Esperava ouvir a voz de Potter, mas franziu ainda mais a testa quando ouviu a sangue-ruim e o Weasley protestando sobre alguma coisa que o diretor acabara de dizer. Ao menos tinha Severus com ele. Não importa o quão nobres Grifinórios deviam se comportar, não achava que se importariam com ele. Dumbledore provavelmente lhe daria um bom sermão sobre como teria de ser monitorado a todo o momento para ter certeza que não conjuraria magia contra alguém ou deixaria escapar informações sobre os feitiços defensivos.

Quando entraram no escritório, Dumbledore acenou para ele e gesticulou em direção às cadeiras vagas. Draco teve que se forçar a entrar e se sentar em uma das cadeiras. A sala zumbia com a magia do velho bruxo e, no entanto, seu pai podia entrar naquele lugar sem problemas. Draco não gostava de ficar lá dentro. Sentia-se como um cervo entrando em um covil de grifos.

"Bom dia professor Snape, senhor Malfoy," Dumbledore disse. "Estou feliz em ver que está se recuperando rapidamente."

"Ele não se recuperou completamente," Snape respondeu antes que Draco abrisse a boca. "Ele deveria descansar por mais alguns dias."

"É entendível," Dumbledore disse, olhando para Draco, sem mencionar como o loiro se recusava a encontrar seus olhos novamente. "Perdoe-me por acordá-lo, mas há algumas coisas que preciso te perguntar."

"Pensei que tinha visto tudo o que precisava da última vez," Draco disse, olhando de relance para os outros alunos. Eles pareciam contrariados por ter que passar tempo perto dele, mas Potter parecia querer matar alguém. Draco desviou o olhar, confuso. Não tinha feito nada de errado ainda.

"Suas lembranças me certificaram que sua família não serve mais ao Lorde das Trevas," Dumbledore disse. Ron bufou, mas os Sonserinos somente o encararam conforme o diretor continuava. "E me sinto confiante de que você não causará danos aos nossos alunos. No entanto, você trouxe algo perigoso para dentro dessa escola e me sinto relutante em permitir que isso permaneça aqui."

"Você se refere ao livro?" Draco perguntou.

"Eu o asseguro, senhor," Snape disse, "o livro não é perigoso nas mãos certas. E apesar da guerra, Malfoy deve continuar seu aprendizado."

"Além do mais, ele está seguro dentro da sacola agora," Draco disse. "Se o mantê-lo lá dentro—"

"Tenho certeza que você dois conseguem controlar a magia de seu _grimoire_," Dumbledore disse. "Mas é a sacola que estou me referindo. Um saco do demônio, se não me engano?"

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: achei de bom tom tentar explicar o que são **_**grimoires**_**. Já me interessei por Wicca no passado então já sabia o que era um quando li a história mas para ajudar a definir, busquei pela definição na Wikipédia.**

**Um **_**grimoire **_**é um livro que ensina magia. Livros desse gênero normalmente dão instruções sobre a invocação de anjos ou demônios, como praticar adivinhação e ganhar poderes mágicos e circularam pela a Europa durante a Idade Média.**

**Magos normalmente eram perseguidos pela Igreja Católica, então seus diários ficavam escondidos para prevenir que fossem queimados. Esses livros continham dados astrológicos, lista de anjos e demônios, instruções de como conjurar feitiços e encantamentos, sobre mistura de remédios, sumonação de entidades etéreas e como fazer talismãs. Livros "mágicos" em qualquer contexto, especialmente livros de feitiços, também são chamados de **_**grimoires.  
**_

* * *

"Bom, é," Draco disse, vagarosamente. "Mas o saco do demônio foi selado de modo seguro. Não há modo dele se soltar."

"Normalmente eu concordaria." Dumbledore pegou uma longa chava de prata do topo de sua escrivaninha e abriu uma gaveta, então tirou uma caixa de madeira e a abriu com a mesma chave. Cuidadosamente, ele levantou a mesma sacola que Draco carregara durante seu longo vôo e a colocou a sua frente. "Mas temo que tenha havido alguma complicação."

Como se alguma coisa estivesse viva, a sacola se contorcia e empurrava em todas as direções. Todos eles se assustaram e Ron pegou sua varinha, mas o diretor o dispensou.

"Não acho que o demônio tenha se soltado," Dumbledore disse. "Examinei do melhor modo que pude sem abri-la e os encantos de confinamento pareceram estar intactos".

"Então..." Snape assistiu a sacola se torcer e virar sobre a mesa. "Está vazando," percebeu.

"Que diabo!" Draco disse, esquecendo-se do diretor ao entender o problema. "O feitiço destruidor que usei para destruir a mansão. Deve ter interferido com a magia na sacola."

"Não só o feitiço destruidor da sua família," Dumbledore disse. "Mas o colapso dos encantos que a sua família havia colocado ao redor da casa, o estilhaçar de vários artefatos das trevas que o ministério não havia descoberto, e sua mão era uma grande colecionadora de ingredientes raros de poções, não é? Sem dúvida esses ingredientes se despedaçaram em meio a tal feitiço."

Sem mencionar a magia anciã daquela vassoura," Snape disse, "e então aquela nevasca encantada que te seguiu."

"Você mereceu," Ron murmurou.

Dumbledore lhe jogou um olhar severo, mas não o repreendeu. "De qualquer forma, uma quantidade tal de magia selvagem e destrutiva afetou os selos do saco do demônio. Duvido que tenha afetado o que prende o demônio lá dentro, mas já que feitiços dessa natureza são caóticos, na melhor das hipóteses, me sinto tentado a simplesmente destruí-lo."

"Não," disseram Severus e Draco de uma só vez. Draco calou-se quando Snape colocou uma mão em seu ombro, mas ele não teve que discutir.

"Só tentado," Dumbledore disse, um sorriso complacente firmado em seu rosto. "Mas com a ajuda do jovem Malfoy, podemos recuperar o seu conteúdo de forma segura."

Do outro lado do escritório, Hermione balançou sua cabeça. "Não entendo, senhor. Como Draco pode fazer uma coisa como essa?"

"Sangue," Ron disse, encarando a sacola como se ela fosse uma criatura odiosa da qual Hagrid gostaria. "Bruxos das trevas gostam de atar sua propriedade a sua família."

"Todos os sangue-puro vinculam suas posses a sua linhagem," Draco replicou. "Se eles tem alguma coisa que valha a pena, quero dizer." Ele se calou novamente quando Snape aumento o aperto em seu ombro. Não era nem a hora nem o lugar para disputas, mas mais importante que isso, não queria aborrecer seu mentor.

"Pegue a faca," Snape disse suavemente.

Draco piscou. Sobre a mesa, o diretor havia conjurado uma faca simples com o cabo preto. Arriscando um olhar de relance para Dumbledore, Draco olhou para conferir se ele realmente queria uma demonstração de magia negra. Quando Dumbledore assentiu, Draco suspirou pegou a faca suavemente com sua mão machucada. À sua direita, Hermione e Harry se arrumaram em suas cadeiras enquanto Ron meramente desviou o olhar enquanto ele pressionava a lâmina contra a palma de sua mão esquerda, a segurava e a puxava para cima. Sangue escorreu pela faca, mas o corte não era profundo o suficiente para que o corte sangrasse livremente. Ele abaixou a faca e usou sua mão ensangüentada para mexer na sacola.

Como que segurado por uma mão invisível, ele sentiu um livro ser pressionado em seus dedos. Segurou-o e gentilmente tirou o diário de seu pai. Colocou novamente sua mão e sentiu outro livro, mais pesado, ser colocado em sua mão, e enquanto o tirava, ouviu os três Grifinórios prenderem a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo Dumbledore parecia desconfortável com sua presença. Draco olhou para ele por um momento enquanto o colocava sobre a mesa. O _grimoire _dos Malfoys, passado por muitas gerações, tinha a capa feita de pele humana com manchas de tinta marrom aparecendo pelas páginas desiguais. Uma grande tira de couro com uma fechadura o mantinha fechado, mas até mesmo quando selado, o livro parecia respirar, mexendo suas páginas sem descanso.

Enquanto encaravam sua herança, ele colocou sua mão dentro da sacola pela terceira vez para pegar os galeões que tinha guardado. Ao invés disso, sentiu uma garrafa de vidro ser empurrada contra sua mão. Franzindo o cenho, ele a retirou e encarou-a. Na etiqueta leu a letra curva de sua mãe: base de tintura 99.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: sim, eu encho o saco, né? Mas achei que devia explicar uma coisa. Tintura nesse caso não está empregada no sentido de coloração, mas como solução, extrato. Estou acostumada com remédios homeopáticos (se mais alguém também toma deve saber o que quero dizer) então para mim isso é normal, mas tintura é como se chama o extrato de alguma planta, por exemplo, conservada em álcool. Só conheço o uso medicinal disso. Não sei se pode ser usado para alguma outra coisa. **

* * *

"Isso é do estoque de poções dela," ele disse para si mesmo.

Snape se curvou e pegou a garrafa, examinando o líquido límpido dentro dela. "Definitivamente faz parte do estoque de Narcissa. Útil, mas parece que você não esperava por isso..."

"Não, eu só peguei os dois livros e vários galeões." Draco colocou sua mão mais uma vez mas a retirou quando outra mão tocou a sua, áspera e escamosa, com unhas afiadas que arranharam sua pele. Assim que tirou sua mão, Dumbledore fechou os cordões, jogou a sacola na caixa de onde a tirara e a trancou.

Os selos definitivamente foram quebrados, " Dumbledore disse. "Imagino que não há mais nada que você queira pegar aí dentro?"

Não com um demônio tentando pegar a sua mão. Draco negou com a cabeça. Sem qualquer pergunta adicional, Dumbledore colocou sua varinha no topo da caixa, disse alguma coisa muito rapidamente, e então fumaça começou a sair da pequena fechadura. Mesmo que Draco odiasse perder a sacola, afinal elas eram raras e difíceis de achar, se consolou com o fato que tinha conseguido pegar os dois livros e pegar a base de tintura que provavelmente devia valer o triplo da quantidade de galeões que ele tinha perdido. Um brilho vindo do diário do seu pai chegou aos seus olhos e ele viu a beira de uma moeda, presa entre as páginas. Ele soltou o galeão e o encarou, a última coisa que sobrou de sua casa e da fortuna da agora dizimada mansão. Não desviou o olhar nem quando Severus rapidamente curou o pequeno corte, acostumado com o modo como o mestre de poções cuidava de suas pequenas feridas.

"Agora que cuidamos disso," Dumbledore disse, colocando a caixa de lado, "vamos discutir problemas mais importantes. Seu pai e os cavaleiros restantes sumiram completamente. Tenho certeza que eles podem se cuidar sozinhos. No entanto, o paradeiro de Pansy Parkison e de várias crianças, muitas delas alunos, também é desconhecido. Você tem idéia de onde eles possam estar? Se pudéssemos reunir uma equipe de aurores para ajudá-los—"

"Ela nunca vai deixá-los se aproximar," Draco disse, balançando a cabeça. "Disse a ela para não confiar em ninguém com exceção dela mesma até que conseguissem chegar até aqui. Só podemos esperar que ela os traga perto o suficiente para então mandar ajuda."

Dumbledore olhou para Snape como que implorando que ele convencesse Draco a mudar de idéia. Para o desalento do bruxo, Snape balançou a cabeça. "Se mandarmos ajuda, eles a verão como uma ameaça e fugirão," ele disse. "Fazer qualquer coisa agora só vai acabar ferindo-os."

"Mas eles estão sozinhos," Hermione disse, se intrometendo novamente. "Como eles vão fazer para atravessar todo o país?"

"Magia negra," Ron disse, cruzando os braços e se ajeitando na cadeira. "Que tal isso, Malfoy? Será que eles estão massacrando trouxas para permanecer escondidos?"

Tanto Harry quanto Hermione olharam para ele em surpresa, mas ninguém mais parecia desconcertado. Draco se inclinou em direção a ele, certo de que ele não tentaria fazer nada com o diretor e Snape por perto. "Não seja idiota, Weasley, você sabe que sangues-puros fazem os melhores sacrifícios."

"Já foi o suficiente para vocês dois," Dumbledore disse quando Ron começou a se levantar. "Se vocês irão trabalhar juntos, espero que sejam minimamente civilizados."

Sentindo como se tivessem dado um soco em seu peito, Draco encarou o diretor de olhos arregalados. Ajudá-los? Depois de tudo que haviam feito a ele? Ele rapidamente percebeu que era o único surpreso e notou que isso deve ter sido decidido mais cedo e com o consentimento de seu mentor, mesmo que relutantemente. E ele estava protegido do Ministério somente pela bondade do velho homem. Colapsou em sua cadeira e olhou com raiva para Potter.

"Bom, não é a toa que Potter parece querer me amaldiçoar até que eu suma," ele resmungou. "O que você quer que eu faça, me junte ao trio de ouro em alguma aventura divertida, arriscando minha vida para salvar a escola e ganhar mais mil pontos para a Grifinória?"

"Nada tão dramático," Dumbledore sorriu. "Tenho dois pedidos para te fazer. As poções do professor Snape várias vezes foram a nossa salvação. Peço que o ajude a fazê-las. Você terá acesso livre aos suprimentos da escola e à floresta proibida, desde que evite os centauros. Nosso lado sempre necessita de poções extra."

"De que, poções curativas e antídotos?" Draco perguntou. "Dificilmente vale o esforço."

"Não de vocês," Dumbledore disse, "os estudantes mais novos estão produzindo eles em massa. Estava me referindo a misturas mais ofensivas."

"Todas são ofensivas," Potter murmurou.

Malfoy o ignorou por um momento enquanto considerava o que o diretor queria dizer. Venenos, ácidos, vapores? Olhou de relance para Severus mas não teve que fazer perguntas.

"Isso mesmo. O que fazemos normalmente." Severus não deu nenhuma informação a mais e com a presença dos outros, Draco não perguntou.

"Certo, isso é fácil," Draco disse, retornando o olhar para Dumbledore. "Qual a outra coisa?"

Se é que isso era possível, Harry parecia se enfurecer ainda mais e afundar em sua cadeira. Ron colocou sua mão nos ombros do amigo e Hermione parecia simpatizar com ele, mas não ofereceu ajuda.

"Lutamos batalhas o suficiente," Dumbledore começou, "para perceber que os Comensais da Morte mudaram de tática. Eles costumavam se usar somente imperdoáveis. Agora, no entanto, vemos cada vez mais magia negra sendo usada contra nós, feitiços que há muito esquecemos ou nos forçamos a esquecer.

"Em outras palavras," Snape disse, sua voz mais rígida que o normal, "a tática de fingir que magia negra é má e a colocar debaixo do tapete finalmente se voltou contra o Ministério."

"Exatamente," Dumbledore disse. "E Hogwarts agora abriga dois conhecidos bruxos das trevas no nosso lado. Seria burrice deixar o conhecimento de vocês ser desperdiçado. Provavelmente não temos tempo o suficiente para disseminar sua sabedoria pela escola, mas..." ele olhou de relance para Harry. "Gostaria que você ensinasse ao senhor Potter o máximo de feitiços que o tempo permitir."

O choque de Draco passou despercebido enquanto Dumbledore continuava a explicar porque o Menino que Sobreviveu precisava ser exposto à maior quantidade possível de magia negra e seus contra-feitiços. Draco olhou de relance para Ron e Hermione, ambos parecendo contrariados e o encarando como se o desafinando a tentar machucar seu amigo, e então olhou para Severus, que parecia sua mãe quando forçada a assistir jogos de Quadribol entre bruxos que olhavam torto para quem era o que ela era. E estava quase protestando quando um pensamento maravilhoso lhe ocorreu.

Ia poder jogar magia negra em Potter. Draco Malfoy tinha a permissão de Dumbledore para usar inúmeras maldições e feitiços da natureza mais negra em Harry Potter. Começou a sorrir. Mesmo que não tentasse matá-lo, acidentes acontecem quando azarações e encantos estão envolvidos. Potter iria para a ala hospitalar todos os dias e não teria que fazer nada além do que Dumbledore havia pedido. Ele olhou para Snape, que havia transformado sua carranca lentamente em um pequeno sorriso ao perceber o lado positivo do trato.

O diretor percebeu o contentamento crescente e balançou suas mãos rapidamente. "Não, não, não, não desse jeito. Tenho certeza que há outros modos de ensinar magia negra, um modo que não precise usar o aprendiz como um alvo."

Ao ouvir isso, Draco zombou amargamente. "Se existe, nunca ouvi falar."

"Preferimos usar métodos mais diretos," Severus disse, "mas tenho certeza que podemos alterá-los se o senhor Potter sentir que precisa de proteção."

Crepara, bubonia, crawenen, rotianan, haetus heorte, uma quantidade enorme de feitiços passou pela cabeça de Draco. Todos eles eram desagradáveis, mas alguns eram piores que os outros. Perguntava-se o que os Grifinórios iriam pensar depois que Potter aprendesse a usá-los. Eles ainda o aceitariam? Ou o seu ódio natural por magia negra era forte o suficiente para exilar até mesmo o herói do mundo mágico?

"E por fim," Dumbledore disse, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento, "as últimas perguntas sobre o seu papel aqui em Hogwarts. As leis sobre asilo são bem antigas e não abre exceções para escolas provendo abrigo. Asilo era um assunto privado feito por pequenos grupos de famílias."

"Sim," Draco assentiu. "Geralmente excluídas pelo resto da sociedade porque permitia que inocentes escapassem de multidões furiosas e inimigos políticos. Conheço bem essa história." Muitos de seus sonhos envolviam vôos desesperados em busca de asilo, muitos dos quais acabavam falhando.

"Então você sabe que não pode permanecer aqui como um estudante. Você é um convidado, e dessa forma não deve realizar os trabalhos pedidos aos alunos." O diretor suspirou. "De fato, se você o fizesse, suas ações provavelmente seriam amaldiçoadas e iriam voltar-se contra você até que você parasse."

"Admito que," Draco disse, "não me importo tanto em perder minhas aulas."

"É claro que não," Dumbledore sorriu. "No entanto, recomendo que você sente nas salas das aulas que teria de todo modo. Não fará as tarefas mas ao menos poderá participar e talvez fazer os NEWTS mais tarde, quando as circunstâncias permitirem.

"Já organizei seus horários," Snape contou a ele. "Mostrarei a você mais tarde. Precisa de mais alguma coisa, diretor?"

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Só queria agradecer aos dois por me ajudarem."

Como se a vitória de Voldemort fosse beneficiar algum deles, Draco pensou. Ele se levantou para sair, mas Dumbledore levantou sua mão abruptamente mais uma vez.

"Perdoe-me, professor Snape, lembrei-me de repente de uma coisa que quero discutir com você. Senhor Malfoy se pudesse mostrar onde fica a sala comunal da Sonserina para o senhor Potter. As masmorras podem virar um labirinto para quem não as conhece e iria odiar que ele se perdesse." Ele continuou sobre os protestos de Draco e Snape. "Seria melhor se você o ensinasse nas masmorras, onde os alunos não o veriam, e sua sala comunal parece ser a escolha mais segura. De fato, devo pedir a você que guardem essas informações com muito cuidado. Temo que bruxos das trevas já tenham sofrido muito por estarem em menor número em relação ao resto da sociedade, e com a Sonserina vazia no momento, o senhor Malfoy corre grande perigo."

Hermione assentiu obedientemente mas Ron hesitou por um momento, assentindo somente quando ela lhe deu um olhar cortante. Harry simplesmente permaneceu de pé e esperou solenemente ao lado da porta, seus braços cruzados e o olhar fixo no chão. Draco pensava que ele se parecia muito com uma criança que acabara de levar uma bronca e imaginou se ele e Dumbledore já haviam discutido por conta disso. Com um último olhar para Snape, que somente lhe confirmou que não havia escapatória, se levantou, carregando seus livros e a tintura para que Severus examinasse. Girou distraidamente a moeda entre seus dedos.

"Esse é o seu último galeão, Malfoy?" Ron perguntou, ignorando o olhar que Dumbledore lhe jogou. "Eles congelaram a conta da sua família no Gringotts, sabe? Como se sente sendo pobre?"

O trio de ouro estava certo, Draco percebeu, se sentiam seguros o bastante para falar na frente do diretor. Haviam salvado a escola novamente no último verão? Estava tão ocupado libertando seu pai que acabou deixando as maquinações do Lorde das Trevas contra Hogwarts inteiramente para a minúcia da sua mãe. Imitando o olhar indiferente preferido de seu pai, Draco lançou um olhar sobre o ruivo e jogou a moeda no ar, fazendo-a cair sobre o colo de Ron. "Não se preocupe comigo. Malfoys nunca são tão pobres," disse arrastando as palavras, "a ponto de não poder fazer caridade."

Hermione agarrou o braço de Ron, o segurando antes que ele pudesse se levantar. Com todos os três olhando-o torto, Draco fez sua saída da sala e desceu as escadas, esperando que Potter estivesse logo atrás. Para sua sorte, ainda estavam em horário de aula, de forma que não teve que se preocupar em evitar trombar com algum aluno que pudesse estar andando pelos corredores. Uma dor aguda e penetrante percorria a sua mão e seus ombros e as suas pernas tremiam enquanto ele caminhava. Mesmo o seu longo descanso não podia curar tudo, e ele tentou fechar sua mão. Pomfrey e Snape tinham feito o que podiam, mas seus dedos não se fechavam completamente e seu dedinho estava quase completamente adormecido.

"Sempre foi um total idiota?" Harry soltou, alcançando-º

"Dou ouro ao seu amigo e é assim que você me agradece?" Draco perguntou. "Minha família sempre ajudou os bruxos menos afortunados."

"Seu monstrinho arrogante." Harry se posicionou a frente dele, colocando um braço na parece para bloquear o caminho. "Mas você está sozinho agora, sem Crabbe ou Goyle para te proteger. Como você vai fazer, sozinho sem mamãe e papai pra te ajudar?".

Draco estremeceu quando Potter assumiu uma posição ameaçadora. Nos últimos dois anos, Harry tinha continuado a crescer vários centímetros enquanto Draco permaneceu até um pouco mais baixo que sua mãe, e ele lamentavelmente sentia falta de seus dois amigos corpulentos. "Não sei", soltou, "como você fez todos esses anos sem os seus?"

Se é que isso era possível, a face de Harry parecia querer ficar mais vermelha do que a de um Weasley. Seus punhos se fecharam e Draco lembrou-se quão forte podia ser um soco dele.

"Me bata e você terá que explicar a Dumbledore porque você feriu seu convidado protegido," sibilou.

Por vários segundos, Harry lutou visivelmente consigo mesmo, mas por fim abaixou os punhos. "Uma vez, Malfoy," grunhiu. "Saia da linha uma vez e eu juro que te mandarei de volta para o seu Lorde das Trevas em pedaços."

"Se ele ainda fosse meu Lorde," Draco disse, "Eu não estaria aqui, pode ter certeza. Ou você estava ocupado de mais choramingando que não pôde ouvir a parte sobre 'trocar de lados' da discussão?" Deu a volta em Harry e continuou a andar em direção as masmorras.

Ao seu lado, Draco manteve o passo. "Só deixou Voldemort porque sua família estava em perigo. Você ainda é um bruxo das trevas e nada vai mudar isso."

Até que passaram quase todas as salas e entraram nos corredores escuros que levavam às masmorras, Draco não respondeu. Ao invés disso, manteve sua cabeça abaixada, aproveitando o ar frio e parado, familiar e seguro, enquanto seus passos ecoavam a sua volta. Resistiu a vontade que tinha de massagear a dor que sentia em seu corpo. Poderia tomar um longo banho quente quando Potter finalmente fosse embora—"

Uma segunda dor no peito, parecida com aquele que havia sentido na sala de Dumbledore, mas mais forte, o fez cair de joelho. Colocou sua mão sobre o coração e o sentiu bater disparado, batendo mais rápido a cada pulso. Simultaneamente percebeu que Pomfrey tinha usado um feitiço para limpá-lo e que não tomava um banho a quatro dias.

"Malfoy?" Potter o encarou suspeitamente. "O que diabos você está fazendo? Se isso é algum tipo de tuque—"

Ignorando-o, Draco se levantou, se apoiando na parede como apoio enquanto corria em direção a sala comunal. Sua própria magia negra, ele registrou mentalmente, acumulada com a destruição da mansão Malfoy e toda aquela magia negra antiga o atingindo, junto com a magia de Voldemort o seguindo durante todo seu caminho de volta a Hogwarts...

"O que há de errado com você?" Harry perguntou, alcançando-o. "Você está sem ar."

"Potter idiota," Draco sibilou, fechando seus olhos quando dor muscular começou a percorrer seu corpo. "Idiota, idiota..." Um espasmo de tosse o tomou e ele caiu mais uma vez, dominado pela dor enquanto tentava respirar.

Para sua surpresa, sentiu um braço o contornar e o forçar a ficar de pé, e apesar de si mesmo, acabou apoiando em Harry. Quando Harry tentou virá-lo, no entanto, quase se soltou.

"O que está fazendo?" Harry repreendeu-o severamente. "Tenho que te levar até Pomfrey—"

"Não," Draco disse, puxando-o para frente. "Sonserina. É mais rápido."

"Mas—"

"Maldito, você não queria ter aulas sobre magia negra," ele sussurrou roucamente, "aqui está. Isso dói! Agora me ajude a chegar à Sonserina ou você vai ter aulas com um bruxo das trevas morto."

Dessa ver Harry não discutiu. Seguindo as instruções de Draco pelos corredores estreitos, chegaram à entrada dentro de poucos minutos. Abriu a boca para perguntar qual era a senha, mas Draco foi mais rápido que ele, falando em meio a tosse "Ilmauzer" e tropeçando para dentro antes que as portas pudessem abrir totalmente.

A única luz na sala era o fogo crepitante na lareira que lutava uma batalha perdida contra o frio. A respiração se condensava a sua frente e Draco apontou vagamente para uma entrada em forma de arco onde ficavam os dormitórios. Harry olhava a sua volta enquanto meio carregava, meio seguia Malfoy através das masmorras. Tijolos e argamassa foram substituídos por rochas e pedras rachadas de forma que a Sonserina parecia uma espécie de caverna. Quando finalmente alcançaram os chuveiro, Harry esperava ver estalactites.

Não havia formações cavernosas, somente o teto baixo e as divisórias de banho presas diretamente na parede de pedra. Draco tropeçou para dentro da primeira divisória, soltando suas vestes e jogando-as para longe antes de ligar a água quente. Ele chutou fora os sapatos, mas outra dor forte no seu coração o fez começar o ritual, não se importando por suas calças e sua camisa estar ficando ensopadas. Ciente de que Harry ainda estava parado ao seu lado, ele uniu seus mãos.

"Sithenes sceandu kasta..." sussurrou, "an niht ic dragan, heonon ren an cleonsian min sawol."

Inicialmente a dor não parou e ele temeu que já era tarde demais. Ele repetiu o feitiço, suas mãos fechadas tão fortemente que sangue escorreu de sua palma pela ferida reaberta. Apoiando-se na divisória, ele grunhiu quando outro espasmo perpassou suas costas. Fechou os olhos e repetiu o feitiço mais uma vez.

O susto de Harry revelou que ele estava salvo. Olhou para baixo e viu grossos filetes de escuridão começaram a se desprender de seu corpo como lama, manchando o azulejo verde e lentamente descendo pelo ralo. As dores desapareceram e ele se desequilibrou com a súbita ausência de dor, quase caindo pra trás. Ao invés disso ele foi pego e ajudado a se sentar no chão enquanto a água continuava a lavar o resto da magia acumulada.

"O que raios é isso?" Harry perguntou, encarando os filetes escuros que desciam pela face de Draco.

"Magia residual," Draco respondeu, respirando fundo. Exausto, ele virou sua mão e mostrou ao outro garoto a lama preta que descia pelas suas roupas como se elas não estivesse vestindo-as. "Quase não deu tempo de tirar."

Harry agarrou sua mão para vê-la mais de perto, mas gritou de susto e se afastou rapidamente. "Ah! Você está se escaldando!" Ele se inclinou para frente e abriu violentamente a água fria, fazendo com que ela chegasse a uma temperatura passível de se agüentar.

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de dizer que não conseguia sentir o calor com toda a magia negra ainda saindo de seu corpo, ou que estava tão cansado que poderia ter fervido até a morte e não ligar. Ele simplesmente relaxou, seu conforto superando o fato que Potter era quem o estava mantendo de pé, especialmente agora que Pansy não estava ali para cuidar dele.

"Que feitiço era aquele que você disse? Harry perguntou. "O sithens kast alguma coisa."

"Te explicarei," Draco disse por entre seus dentes cerrados, "quando eu não estiver meio-morto. Dê-me alguns minutos."

Por algum tempo, nenhum dos dois disse alguma coisa enquanto Harry pensava sobre acabara de ver e Draco lamentava a falta de seus amigos Sonserinos que entenderiam o que estava acontecendo. E Draco lamentou a ausência de Pansy acima de tudo, especialmente por sua intuição sobre quando calar a boca. Potter tinha voltado a falar.

"Dumbledore queria que eu visse isso," Harry percebeu, olhando para o resíduo no piso molhado. "A dor, o ritual, a escuridão...ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele queria que eu visse as desvantagens da magia negra."

"Desvantagem?" Draco sibilou. "Você pensa que essa é uma desvantagem?" Empurrou Potter, cheio de raiva, e se levantou, se equilibrando ao se encostar-se à parede e retirando as última gotas negras. "Potter idiota, você realmente não sabe nada sobre nós, né?".

"Sei que você são maus," Harry jogou de volta, se levantando também, mas escorregando um pouco no piso molhado. "Bruxos das trevas não são nada além de maus. Não ligam para nada ou ninguém depois que dão as costas para a luz."

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre nós ou você só repete todas as mentiras que todo mundo te disse dobre nós?" Passando por ele, Draco pegou suas vestes e sapatos e andou com passos incertos de volta para as masmorras. Estremeceu ao entrar em contato com o ar gelado e se apressou para chegar à sala comunal onde se sentou perto da lareira e tirou sua camisa.

"Se são mentiras, " Potter continuou, "Nunca vi nada que me fizesse pensar de outra forma."

"Assim diz o garoto de óculos," Draco disse. Colocou todas suas roupas molhadas, com exceção de suas calças, sobre as pedras quentes. "Se magia negra é tão má, porque você vai aprendê-la."

"Para me defender dela," Harry disse naturalmente. "A não ser que você queria que eu negocie com ela como Umbridge queria."

Um sorriso desagradável surgiu na face de Draco. "É um modo fácil de perder sua cabeça." Sentindo-se mais quente e sem dores, seu humor melhorou e ele sorriu. "Ótimo, então eu vou te ensinar toda magia negra e má que conheço, todos os modos de ferir alguém, amaldiçoar e matar. E quando eu terminar, você terá sorte se até mesmo a sangue-ruim ficar ao seu lado, porque amigo ou não, todo sangue-puro bom e irritante odeia aqueles que usam magia negra. Agora então..." Ele indicou a porta principal. "Dumbledore queria que eu guiasse o Grifinóriozinho para que ele não se perdesse vindo até a Sonserina. Você sabe onde ela fica agora, então caia fora."

Durante vários segundo, Harry permaneceu parado sem falar nada. O único som vinha da lareira e dos ecos vindos do lago. Depois de um tempo, Draco começou a se sentir desconfortável e desviou o olhar, encarando o chão de modo a não ter que olhar para os olhos verdes penetrantes de Harry para o ninho vergonhoso no topo de sua cabeça. Quando Potter voltou a falar, era quase como um alívio.

"Não sou como você," Harry disse vagarosamente. "Não gosto de machucar pessoas. Mas se ouvir você chamar qualquer um de 'sangue-ruim' de novo, eu vou te machucar, convidado ou não."

E com isso, ele se virou e saiu da sala comunal. Draco o encarou silenciosamente até que a parede se fechasse atrás dele. Não havia dúvida que Harry falava sério, e por mais que odiasse ser ameaçado, ele não tinha amigos para andar atrás dele e parecer ameaçadores. Não era justo, ele podia manipular o Ministério da Magia inteiro e levá-los ao medo e à confusão, mas Potter normalmente conseguia ignorar todo desprezo e insinuação. Só a raiva parecia conseguir tirá-lo do sério, e Draco não estava tão desesperado para ver Potter enfurecido.

Suas calças estavam quase secas quando se levantou e andou através da sala, parando em frente à parede de vidro. O lago não se movimentava como antes, sua superfície congelada e suas águas profundas calmas. A luz tornara-se um cinza pálido pela neve que caia constante de modo que podia ver seu próprio reflexo no vidro.

Quando seu cabelo tinha crescido tanto? Não era como o de seu pai ainda, mas as pontas quase tocavam seus ombros. Não tinha notado que precisava cortá-lo, ocupado de mais libertando seu pai e então traindo o Lorde das Trevas. Não tinha comido muito também, percebeu, seu torso e seus braços bem definidos, seu magro demais para ser considerado forte. Mas sei rosto...suspirou e abaixou sua cabeça. Grandes olheiras faziam seus olhos parecerem vazios, sua pele ainda estava com uma cor doentia, e ele percebeu vário arranhões que não tinha sentido antes. Provavelmente os conseguiu quando dormia voando entre as árvores, pensou.

Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts pareciam ter feito um grande trabalho tirando o pó dos móveis então ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, descansando a cabeça sobre a mesa onde costumava fazer sua lição de casa. Há pouco tempo atrás, ele teria jogado tudo para o alto para poder ajudar o herdeiro de Slytherin e poder varrer todos os trouxas e sangue-ruins para fora do país, do planeta até. Mas e agora...?

"Por que o Lorde das Trevas tinha que ser louco?" ele sussurrou. Juntos, os bruxos e bruxas das trevas poderia se levantar contra a luz, colocando suas mesquinharias, rivalidades e ciúmes de lado para usar a chance de igualar o placar que favorecia os seguidores de Merlin, desde da grande batalha entre a luz e as trevas. Ele olhou as águas congeladas do lago por um bom tempo, imaginando o que teria acontecido se Mordred não tivesse perdido, se valesse a pena seguir Voldemort.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da autora: **

**1.Explicarei sobre a magia negra sobre a qual Draco pensou durante o encontro quando ele for de fato usá-la. Também explicarei o que ilmauzer é.**

**2. O feitiço que draco usa para repelir a magia acumulada está quase todo em inglês antigo, com um pouco de norueguês antigo também. Não peço desculpas pela gramática horrível.**

_**Sithenes sceandu kasta em niht ic dragan**_

since shadows cast and night I draw

**Já que eu conjuro sombras e desenho a noite**

_**Heonon ren na cleosian min sawol**_

hence rain and cleanse my soul

**Caia chuva e limpe minha alma**

**Fica bem melhor em inglês, né? (N.T.: ou português, no caso).**

**3.Se você não sabe quem é Mordred, sugiro que dê uma olhada nas lendas do Rei Arthur. **

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: Nossa, esse capítulo saiu muito mais rápido do que o anterior! No entanto, não sei quando o próximo vai sair, então, por favor, sejam pacientes comigo, prometo traduzi-lo o mais rápido que for possível!**

**Não conheço muito bem as lendas do Rei Arthur originais, só conheço a versão das "Brumas de Avalon" (de Marion Zimmer Bradley) – que é uma série da qual gosto muito por sinal -- , portanto não sei qual o papel original que Mordred interpreta. Sugiro que quem não conhece nenhuma das versões procure um pouco, nem que na wikipédia para poder entender melhor a história da magia negra que a autora construiu...**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Autora:** kc(underline)anathema - http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

**Onde encontrar o original:** http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)kc-anathema(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)tag(barra)oath(sinal de mais)breaker

**Tradutora:** Quintessência

**Avisos gerais: **vide capítulo 1. É meio chato repetir a mesma coisa a cada capítulo, então, consultem o primeiro capítulo se quiserem saber as advertências válidas a toda a história.

* * *

**Aviso da Quin: sim, esse capítulo demorou mais do que o normal, mas quem me mandou me meter em um challenge do dórum Grimmauld Place (por falar nisso, dêem uma olhadinha na fic que eu fiz para o challenge, Porcelana – e paciência para esperar o resultado xx...)? De todo modo, o capítulo 4 chegou finalmente e espero que gostem.**

* * *

_Capítulo IV_

Verbana seca, raiz de carvalho pulverizada, presas de cobra esmagadas, uma infinidade de ingredientes de poções preenchiam os estoques privados de Snape, categorizados e inventariados cuidadosamente, e Draco conhecia cada ingrediente escondido no escritório solitário. A idéia que seu mentor fazia de descanso e recuperação envolvia várias horas examinando cada garrafa, re-etiquetando jarras com etiquetas apagadas ou que havia se perdido. As primeiras garrafas estavam marcadas com letras diferentes, escritas por alunos sofrendo nas detenções de Snape, mas assim que ele progredia pelos ingredientes raros e perigosos, incluindo dente de galinha, veneno de víbora e fígado venenoso de dragão, só encontrava a letra de seu mentor.

Agora em seu terceiro dia de inventário, ele sentou-se em um vão da parede da sala, escondido atrás de armários enquanto examinava os ingredientes que Snape escondia do resto do corpo docente. Dumbledore devia saber sobre eles, mas sem dúvida o Ministério não sabia. Alguns eram comuns, como penas de corvo, ou meramente caros, como olhos de basilisco, mas quando estocados juntos, teias de aranha, beladona e presas de serpentes marinhas eles eram alguns dos componentes universais de um armário de ingredientes de um bruxo das trevas.

Pegou uma garrafa sem rótulo e segurou-a contra a luz de uma vela. Algo vermelho e denso redemoinhava, mas ele não sabia dizer ao certo o que era sem abri-la, e considerando a quantidade de poeira acumulada na tampa, sem dúvida ela tinha sido selada com um feitiço para preservar o conteúdo e evitar que ele se secasse. Mas como poucos líquidos precisavam desse tipo de encantamento, ele simplesmente escreveu 'sangue, desconhecido' na etiqueta e devolveu o vidro à estante. A próxima jarra estava identificada como 'fogo-fátuo', mas quando a pegou, encontrou-a vazia. Severus devia ter usado-a recentemente, já que havia um resíduo brilhante dentro do frasco.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: Quando fui pesquisar o que seria 'will-o'-wisp', encontrei fogo-fátuo como tradução e então fiquei na dúvida sobre o que colocar aqui, mas como pelo jeito fogo-fátuo faz parte do folclore brasileiro (apesar de eu não conhecer), resolvi colocá-lo assim, para caso alguém conheça...**

**Bom, para os desinformados como eu, um resuminho da explicação da wikipédia: will-o'-wisp e fogo-fátuo (ou fogo tolo, fogo corredor ou joão-galafoice) se referem a uma luz azulada vista sobre cemitérios, pântanos, brejos e afins. Ela é causada pela inflamação espontânea dos gases resultantes da decomposição de seres vivos. O will-o'-wisp é muitas vezes ligado ao Jack o' lantern. Já o fogo-fátuo é chamado pelos indígenas de boitatá. Muitos acreditam que eles são presságios de morte ou desgraça ou que são espíritos que molestam viajantes e fazem com que eles se percam.**

* * *

Quando terminou, seus ombros doíam e sua cabeça latejava, mas agora sabia com o que teria que trabalhar nos próximos meses e poderia encontrar seu caminho facilmente pelas estantes quando Severus o mandasse buscar algum ingrediente. O que, é claro, era um dos privilégios de ser um mestre com um aprendiz.

Draco olhou através da janela mais próxima e viu que o sol ainda não havia se posto completamente. Com suas tarefas terminadas e cansado de ficar preso nas masmorras, pegou uma mochila e dois jarros vazios, deixando um bilhete sobre a mesa e trancando o escritório atrás de si.

Sem nenhum outro Sonserino caminhando pelos corredores e os enchendo de sussurros, as masmorras pareciam um caixão à espera de um corpo, mas o silêncio era melhor do que o burburinho do resto dos alunos. Ninguém viera até as masmorras incomodá-lo. Nos corredores da superfície, ele cuidadosamente evitava lugares muito cheios e pegava rotas alternativas, andando pelas passagens esquecidas onde era possível ver as próprias pegadas na poeira que cobria o chão. Esquecidos até pelos elfos-domésticos, esses corredores levavam a portas trancadas que abafavam pequenos ruídos e murmúrios vindos de salas vazias. Os raros quadros nas paredes eram pretos e enfumaçados e ele nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de olhar para eles.

Ao se aproximar do Salão Comunal, o som das vozes dos outros alunos foi aumentando conforme avançava pelo corredor até que chegou a uma última curva. Ele pegou o capuz de sua capa e o colocou-o sobre sua cabeça para esconder sua face do melhor modo possível, silenciosamente agradecendo Snape por ter comprado um punhado de roupas para ele. O único problema era que o gosto de Snape para roupas era tão rígido quanto a sua personalidade. Apesar de serem caras, elas eram muito simples, a capa mais utilitária que elegante. Isso não o surpreendeu. Seu pai tinha um gosto mais refinado que o seu, mas isso não deixava de incomodá-lo um pouco.

Esperando que as vozes se aquietassem, ele finalmente saiu das sombras e se dirigiu rapidamente para a porta. Um vento gelado o atingiu assim que atravessou a passagem. A nevasca de Voldemort havia parado um dia após sua chegada, mas a neve se recusava a derreter. A luz do sol reluzia na cobertura de gelo sobre as árvores e sobre o chão. Seguiu a trilha até o lago, e conforme se aproximava, pôde ouvir cada vez mais claramente o som de risadas e de professores gritando com alunos. Quando conseguiu ver melhor o lago, viu vários estudantes patinando na sua superfície congelada, um grupo fechado de professores assistia, mas ninguém parecia preocupado com um ataque surpresa.

A falta de cachecóis verdes fez com que ele sentisse um aperto no estômago.

"É bom vocês estarem vivos,"ele sussurrou para seus amigos ausentes. Somente o vento respondeu.

Dando as costas para o lago, rumou pela neve fresca, acompanhando o caminho que as árvores faziam. Encontrar algo no chão seria quase impossível, mas por enquanto o vento e o frio quebravam a monotonia de arrumar ingredientes. Isso também lhe dava tempo para refletir.

Seus amigos estavam vagando pelo país em um tempo como esse. Ele quase tinha morrido tentando chegar a Hogwarts e o pensamento de que podia ter tido mais sorte do que Pansy não era bem-vindo no momento. Seu pai tinha sob seu controle um grupo de Comensais da Morte traidores, que podiam ou não considerar suas posições como Cavaleiros de Walpurgis mais importante do que sua lealdade a Voldemort. E sabe-se Deus onde sua mãe estava. Enrolou-se melhor em sua capa e suspirou.

"Criança estúpida, como você sobreviveu tempo o suficiente para chegar até aqui?"

Draco espantou-se, engolindo sua resposta enraivecida quando reconheceu a voz de Snape. Virou-se, se preparando para um sermão.

"Não perca tempo se zangando," Snape disse. "Pensei que sua viagem até aqui ia te fazer ser mais cauteloso. Obviamente eu estava errado, já que você estava tão compenetrado em seus devaneios."

"Peço desculpas, senhor," Draco disse. "Deveria ir brincar com os outros? Com os alunos mais vigilantes?"

Com um grunhido, Snape encarou o lago e todos os alunos patinando em círculos ou caindo um sobre os outros. "O diretor está convencido que eles precisam extravasar as energias mais do que nunca. Ele depositou toda sua confiança em vários feitiços protetores que circundam o campus." Olhou para Draco. "E o que você está fazendo aqui? Já terminou seu trabalho?"

Cruzando os braços, Draco sacudiu sua cabeça levemente para que seu capuz caísse. "É claro. E quando percebi que meu mestre estava com um humor pior que o normal, decidi vir até aqui, como um bom aprendiz, deixá-lo descontar em mim."

Severus ficou olhando para ele durante vários segundos, e então grunhiu, fechando seus olhos. "Malditos Malfoys," ele murmurou, mas em um tom longo que indicava mais afeição do que real irritação. Olhou para ele novamente com sua carranca usual, no entanto, e estreitou seus olhos. "Por que você está aqui fora?"

"Terminei o meu trabalho e precisava esticar minhas pernas." Draco olhou em direção à floresta, tão escura e agourenta durante o dia quanto à noite. "E...Não acho que Potter vai continuar adiando suas aulas por muito tempo. Ao menos que eu queira que ele pratique em mim, vou precisar arranjar algum alvo."

"Já faz um tempo que você não precisa de alvos, não é?" Snape perguntou. "Deve ter alguns frutos de carvalho por aqui, só não vá muito longe."

Draco assentiu e assistiu seu mentor fazer seu caminho de volta pelo gelo, pegando dois alunos que tinham caído e partindo para longe do restante do grupo. Sozinho uma vez mais, ele continuou a andar ao longo do lago, olhando em direção às árvores à procura de um amontoado de bolotas. Congeladas pela nevasca, todas as folhas mortas permaneciam em seus galhos cobertas pelo gelo rodeava tudo a sua volta, mas a cada brisa elas se rachavam e caíam, de forma que a floresta parecia estar sob uma chuva de folhas.

Por fim encontrou alguns frutos em um jovem e torto carvalho. Abaixou-se e cavou a neve até encontrar terra, onde viu dúzias de outras castanhas espalhadas, várias delas podres ou quebradas, mas algumas em boas condições. Enquanto enchia o primeiro jarro, de vez em quando colocava suas mãos dentro do bolso de sua capa, que era especialmente enfeitiçada para mantê-lo quente, e murmurava para si mesmo sobre Severus ter esquecido de acrescentar luvas ao seu guarda-roupa.

Andou vagarosamente em volta da árvore, pegando todos os frutos que conseguiu encontrar. Outro carvalho mais alto crescia logo ao lado do primeiro, carregando ainda mais bolotas, e adentrando um pouco na floresta, achou outra árvore. Quando terminou de encher a segunda jarra, o sol já estava se pondo e a floresta estava quase negra por conta das sombras.

" O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A voz estrondosa fez que seu coração desse um salto. Lutando para encontrar sua varinha, Draco congelou ao encontrar uma besta apontanda para ele, flecha posicionada e pronta para atirar. Muitas vezes mais alto que ele, Hagrid o encarou de modo suspeito e voltou seu olhar para as árvores, para se assegurar que estavam sozinhos, como se Draco tivesse uma legião de demônios esperando por ele.

"Pensei que você não podia sair do castelo," Hagrid disse, sua voz retumbando com raiva. "Você nem deveria ficar perto dos alunos."

Se a besta não estivesse apontada para o seu rosto, Draco teria se virado e corrido, ou ainda melhor, conjurado um feitiço e corrido. Algo tão grande devia precisar de uns dois ou três feitiços para matar. Ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Severus tinha acabado de lhe dar um sermão sobre se deixar divagar e ainda assim ele se permitiu fazer isso novamente. Desviou seu olhar do arco e olhou para Hagrid... e, por um momento, o enorme homem estremeceu quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Essa reação mudava tudo. Muito lentamente e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, Draco se levantou e forçou um sorriso arrogante em seus lábios. Afinal, seu pai sempre havia lhe dito que sua arrogância podia ser sua grande arma, se ele a usasse corretamente. Talvez ele pudesse usar os rumores sobre bruxos das trevas a seu favor.

"Não sou um prisioneiro, sou um convidado," Draco disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança, "Posso ir e vir como e quando eu quiser."

Hagrid o encarou por vários segundos. "Dumbledore disse que você não ia sair das masmorras."

"Sabendo de quem se trata," Draco disse com sua melhor voz arrastada, "você não deve ter entendido direito o que ele quis dizer. Deixe-me explicar isso pra você da forma mais simples possível. Minha estadia nas masmorras não é para me manter trancado, é para me poupar de ter que lidar com pessoas como você."

"Você..." Hagrid grunhiu. "Seu…"

"Bruxo das trevas," Draco completou. "Você sabe, do tipo que rouba almas e esfola criancinhas trouxas para fazer pão?"

Pelo modo como Hagrid ficou tenso, Draco percebeu que o meio-gigante provavelmente tinha ouvido todos os boatos e acreditado em cada um deles. Hagrid abaixou a besta, mas a manteve armada e pronta para disparar.

"Não sei por que Dumbledore te deixa ficar,"ele disse, "já tem muito mal por aqui hoje em dia sem que se precise convidar mais algum,"

Ele me deixa ficar porque o seu lado precisa de mim, Draco pensou, mas sabia que se mencionasse as aulas que daria a Potter, o segredo estaria na boca de todos antes do amanhecer. "Bom, a não ser que você pretenda explicar ao diretor porque você matou um hóspede dele, eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro," ele disse. Virou-se como se fosse fazer o caminho de volta para o castelo, mas hesitou, olhando por sobre seus ombros em direção às árvores. "Venha então."

"Eu não vou entrar," Hagrid começou.

Draco levantou seu capuz mais uma vez para esconder seu sorriso. "Ah, não estava falando contigo," E com isso ele saiu da floresta, rindo consigo mesmo ao ver Hagrid olhar avidamente ao seu redor em busca de um estranho ou de espíritos. Assim que ele saiu de seu campo de visão, no entanto, sua risada morreu e ele começou a andar furiosamente.

"Servo enorme e estúpido," ele murmurou. "Tão idiota como os animais que ele tanto gosta. Provavelmente acha que eu já vendi minha alma. Espere só ele descobrir que eu estou ensinando o maldito Menino que Sobreviveu, queria poder ver a cara dele quando ele descobrir. Selvagem primitivo, isso é o que ele é..."

Mas era o selvagem que teve a vida de Draco nas mãos por um momento. Draco cerrou seus punhos e isso o deixou ainda mais frustrado, pois sua mão direita se recusava a se fechar completamente. Era um bruxo das trevas, caramba, poderoso, capaz, astuto o bastante para matar dois Comensais da Morte mesmo quando machucado e exausto... no entanto tinha certeza que não contaria a ninguém que quase dormira durante o ataque. Talvez para sua mãe, se é que poderia vê-la novamente. Mas ela, seu pai e Severus falavam sobre quase tudo e ele quase podia imaginar os três sentados juntos, tomando chá e rindo a suas custas.

"Lá está ele!"

Ele olhou na direção da voz como um cervo assustado enquanto o sonho onde era perseguido através da floresta congelada voltava à sua mente. Esperando uma multidão enfurecida armada com pedras do tamanho de seus punhos, soltou a respiração ofegante quando viu que era somente Ron apontando em sua direção do lago, Harry e Hermione ao lado dele.

"Está decidido," Draco murmurou, se recompondo enquanto se aproximava. "Chega de devaneios, a não ser que eu esteja seguro dentro das masmorras." Puxou um pouco mais o capuz de sua capa, usando-o como um escudo. Por que seus pesadelos estavam tão freqüentes e vívidos agora? Teria que perguntar a Snape mais tarde.

Quando eles o alcançaram, patinando suavemente no gelo, seu coração não estava mais disparado e até conseguiu olhar para eles com um ar desdenhoso. Harry parou atrapalhadamente, mantendo-se de pé somente por seus amigos, que seguravam seus braços.

"Nunca patinou antes, Potter?" Draco perguntou, rindo abertamente.

"Onde você estava?" demandou Harry. "Snape não queria me contar onde você estava e Dumbledore vem me pressionando para que eu comece as aulas."

"Já?" Draco perguntou. "Só se passaram três dias."

"Cinco na verdade, você estava dormindo durante os dois primeiros," Hermione disse. "E todo minuto conta. Um ataque poderia acontecer a qualquer dia."

"O que explica porque estão todos aqui fora curtindo o inverno," Draco disse.

"Pare de fugir, Malfoy," Ron disse. "Já se cansou de se esconder nas masmorras?"

"Eu não vou me cansar de 'me esconder' já que estou ajudando a criar poções para o seu lado," Draco disse. "Quanto às aulas do Potter... Acho que Snape vai me deixar começar agora. Vamos entrar?" Andou ao lado deles, seguindo o contorno do lago enquanto eles patinavam ao seu lado.

"Ah, pare com isso," Ron disse a ele. "Todos sabem como transfigurar sapatos em patins. Não quero morrer de frio esperando você dar a volta no lago."

"Você não deveria estar aqui de qualquer forma," Draco disse. "Tenho que ensinar o Potter. A não ser que você queira aprender magia negra, Weasley. Acha que seu pai não vai gostar? Mas sua família já tem filhos o suficiente, duvido que irão perceber se deserdarem um deles."

"Seu—" Ron disse, se jogando em direção a ele, mas Harry segurou seu braço para se impedir de cair para o lado.

"Não, Ron," Harry disse, seus pés escorregando enquanto ele cambaleava. "Não vale a pena se meter em problemas por conta dele."

"Não tenho tanta certeza," disse Ron, mas não tentou novamente.

O resto dos alunos estava dentro do castelo, deixando o lago silencioso enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. As sombras aterrorizantes e o brilho intenso das estrelas no céu violeta fizeram com que todos ficassem nervosos, no entanto, Draco se recusava a mostrar isso, enquanto os outros olhavam constantemente sobre seus ombros ao caminharem. Quando finalmente chegaram ao castelo, transfigurando seus patins em tênis ao pisar para fora do gelo, Draco, que andava um pouco atrás dos outros, olhou de volta para o gelo. Resplandecendo à luz da lua, as árvores e o lago brilhavam como prata, mas o vento batia cruelmente contra sua face. Sem o sol, a noite ficava amargamente fria. Esperava que seus amigos tivessem mais do que simplesmente roupas enfeitiçadas enquanto viajavam em direção ao norte.

Murmúrios muito baixos chamaram sua atenção e ele se virou para encontrar a maior parte da escola no Salão Comunal, tirando seus casacos e luvas, resmungando entre si e parando o que faziam para encará-lo. Sabia exatamente o que ele aparentava a eles, parado em sua capa negra que chegava até o chão e o capuz que escurecia sua face. Sabia o que todos eles haviam visto em seus livros de contos de fadas ilustrados quando eram muito mais jovens: que ele era um perfeito exemplo de um bruxo das trevas que vinha durante a noite para colocar a família sob um sono encantado enquanto roubava bebês de seus berços. O medo deles o fez sorrir, mas se lembrava muito bem do medo assassino nas multidões de seus sonhos.

"Por aqui," ele disse para Harry, se dirigindo para o corredor do lado.

"Espere," Ron disse, mas Draco o cortou.

"Sem platéias," soltou ele, e então sussurrou de modo a fazer com que somente eles o ouvissem. "A não ser que você queira aprender também."

Hermione pareceu tentada e chegou a dar um passo para segui-los, mas ao ouvir o modo exasperado que Ron disse seu nome, ela parou. Draco sorriu e se virou para sair. Ele não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Harry o estava seguindo. No corredor silencioso, podia seus passos claramente atrás de si.

Quando seguros na passagem vazia, ele tirou seu capuz e exalou, soltando a pressão de seus ombros. Seu coração precisava ver Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy outra vez. Estava precisando desesperadamente de aliados.

"Por que eles fizeram isso?" Harry perguntou, alcançando-o.

"Você se refere a me olharem como um animal selvagem?" Draco riu sombriamente. "Você nunca leu contos de fadas quando era pequeno?"

"Na verdade não," Harry disse. "Só algumas histórias na escola. Por quê?"

"Nem consigo imaginar que conversa fiada de trouxas você pode ter lido, mas nossos contos de fadas normalmente têm um herói da luz com um bom coração derrotando um bruxo das trevas malvado e salvando uma donzela em perigo e, de lambuja, qualquer criança que tivesse sido roubada." Sua voz adquiriu um tom de falsa felicidade ao continuar. "Nós, os monstros sem coração, moramos em cavernas escuras e nos escondemos do sol, mas quando a lua brilha sobre a terra, nós saímos e devoramos viajantes que se perderam pelo caminho. E você sempre pode distinguir um bruxo das trevas à noite porque eles vestem longas capas pretas e capuzes que mais parecem sombras intrincadas. É claro que nós, bruxos das trevas, só pegamos pessoas nas estradas. As bruxas das trevas se divertem muito mais. Elas montam animais de fazenda e cavalos até a exaustão e se deitam com homens inconscientes." Draco olhou de relance para ele para ter certeza que o outro o estava ouvindo. "Você deveria ver o livro de figuras, eles são bem inventivos."

Harry permaneceu em silêncio enquanto passavam por salas vazias ecoando e retratos em branco. "Alguma parte disso é verdade?"

"Até as maiores mentiras têm um pouco de verdade em si." Draco se lembrou da caverna profunda com a lareira que se estendia a partir do escritório de seu pai. Sem dúvidas a antiga família Malfoy já havia vivido entocada na terra antes da construção do que se transformaria na mansão. "Não pude ler o Profeta até agora, mas sem dúvida todo mundo já sabe o que eu sou. É claro que vão me encarar."

"Provavelmente só estão curiosos sabendo que a sua mansão foi destruída," disse Harry. "O Profeta não disse muita coisa. Dumbledore não contou nada a eles, então eles ainda não sabem o que aconteceu."

Passadas decididas atrás de si os fizeram se virar. Com as mãos segurando seu pesado casaco, Hermione correu até eles e parou para recuperar o fôlego. Mesmo um pouco confuso, Harry sorriu ao ter uma amiga ao seu lado. Draco fechou a cara.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Ele perguntou. "Eu disse—"

"Sem platéias, a não ser que eu estivesse disposta a aprender," disse ela, olhando desafiadoramente para ele. "E eu estou."

"Hermione—" começou Harry.

"Não vou deixar você sozinho com ele," ela disse. "Além do mais, eu quero ver isso."

"E o Weasley?" Draco perguntou. "Ele não parecia muito contente em te deixar vir."

"Lido com ele outra hora," ela disse. "Agora, nós vamos ou você quer discutir um pouco mais?"

Ao invés de responder, Draco guiou-os pelo labirinto de corredores que eventualmente os levaria às masmorras. Apesar de tudo, prestou atenção na conversa de Hermione com Harry sobre como Hogwarts muitas vezes mudava sua arquitetura interior por um simples capricho e que muitos caminhos e salas haviam se perdido ao longo dos anos, simplesmente para serem descobertos mais uma vez quando o castelo se moldava de novo.

"De fato," ela disse, "alguns retratos da escola dizem que não fazem a mínima idéia onde suas molduras originais estão. Eles saíram para visitar outras pinturas, o castelo se modificou, e eles perderam a noção de onde estava tudo."

"Onde eles ficam então?" Harry perguntou.

"Onde eles quiserem, eu acho. Muitas das pinturas de festas eram originalmente paisagens vazias." Ela olhou à sua volta para as telas pretas e estremeceu ao ver como a tinta parecia intimidadora sem uma figura. "Imagino que alguns retratos não iam querer voltar mesmo se soubessem onde estão."

"Não devem querer deixar suas festas," Draco disse, os levando para outro corredor, íngreme e anguloso. "Afinal, esse caminho fica bem longe da entrada principal, o que nos leva à questão, Granger, eles estão de fato perdidos ou todo mundo simplesmente não gosta de admitir que essa parte de Hogwarts existe?"

"O que você quer dizer? É claro que existe," ela disse de modo atravessado. "Estamos nela, não é?"

"Sim, mas é como a Travessa do Tranco,"ele disse, seu sorriso se tornando presunçoso. "Todos sabem onde fica, mas ninguém gosta de falar sobre ela."

Hermione abriu a boca para discutir, mas Harry foi mais rápido. "E por que falaríamos sobre isso? Não há nada bom lá dentro, só bruxas malvadas vendendo unhas humanas, dentes, ou coisas amaldiçoadas."

"Unhas da mão," Draco começou, "se processada de modo correto, pode tratar vários problemas de pele. Dentes humanos, especialmente os caninos e incisivos, são excelentes amuletos de proteção."

"É mesmo?" Hermione perguntou, "Nunca os vi listados em nenhum livro de poções ou de feitiços."

"É porque com unhas da mão é possível também criar uma boneca que tiraria toda a vida de você," ele disse com um sorriso. "E dentes... bom, em mãos erradas, o que sobraria da vítima seria bem feio."

Harry e Hermione fizeram uma careta e não perguntaram mais nada.

Eles finalmente chegaram às masmorras, mas Draco não os levou à sala comunal da Sonserina. Ao invés disso, escolheu uma sala próxima. Carteiras empoeiradas estavam encostadas nas paredes e a última aula, uma receita para alguma poção esquecida, ainda estava vagamente visível no quadro negro. Ele abriu uma de suas jarras e pegou um punhado de frutos de carvalho, então os colocou cuidadosamente no chão a vários centímetros uns dos outros.

"A primeira coisa que vocês têm que aprender," ele explicou enquanto colocava as bolotas no chão, "é que magia negra, não é exatamente como os feitiços que vocês têm usado."

"Dumbledore disse que eles são como sombras," Harry disse. "Mas que pode ser preciso muito poder para lançá-los."

"Eles são muito cansativos," Draco admitiu. "Um dos motivos porque eu estava morto de cansaço quando cheguei, era porque eu tinha lançado muitos feitiços naquele dia."

"Para se livrar dos Comensais da Morte te seguindo?" Hermione perguntou.

Draco se lembrou da face quebrada do segundo Comensal antes de matá-la. "Mm. Não inteiramente. Mas feitiços das trevas podem ser como sombras no sentido que é muito difícil de pegá-los. Um jeito melhor de explicar é que a magia negra é como uma hidra. Se você cortar uma cabeça, ela irá se transformar e se transformar em alguma coisa mais forte."

Colocando-se à frente dos Grifinórios, Draco apontou sua varinha no fruto mais próximo e sussurrou "risana". Uma luz verde escura saiu de sua varinha em direção à castanha.

Nós de madeira saltaram do fruto, se curvando sobre si mesmos enquanto cresciam e formavam um tronco grosso até terminar formando um nó no topo. Draco respirou fundo e olhou para o que a noz havia gerado. Não criava um alvo há anos, e esse pendia um pouco para a direita, com uma cabeça torta. Para sua surpresa, algumas folhas brotaram da madeira, pontos de verde brilhantes na sala cinza.

"Vão precisar de alvos para praticar, então terão que dominar esse feitiço primeiro," Draco disse para Harry. "Sugiro que abandonem toda a lição de casa por algumas semanas."

"Semanas?" Harry perguntou incredulamente. "Você espera que eu gaste meu tempo aprendendo a transformar nozes em árvores?"

"Não é transformar uma noz em árvore," Draco disse. "Isso parece uma árvore para você?"

Hermione respondeu por ele. "Parece um punhado de galhinhos enrolados juntos. O que você fez com ele? Não é um feitiço normal."

"É claro que não, não é da sua escola de magia." Apoiando-se contra uma mesa, Draco tirou sua capa e a jogou na cadeira mais próxima. "Seus feitiços são baseados basicamente no latim. Se precisar alterar um feitiço, você simplesmente adiciona outra palavra."

"Como em mobiliarbus e mobulicorpus," Hermione assentiu, sem notar o olhar de aviso que Harry lhe lançava.

Draco a olhou com atenção. "Quando teve que mover um corpo?"

"Não é importante," Harry disse, a cobrindo. "Só outra aventura que rendeu a Grifinória milhares de pontos."

"Certo..."Draco disse, sem se convencer. "Bom, de qualquer forma, sim. Em linhas gerais, esse é o modo como sua magia funciona. A nossa, no entanto, funciona simplesmente pela intenção. Não tenho que acrescentar outra palavra. Risana significa levantar, mas dependendo de como me sinto, posso fazê-la significar crescer,como com os frutos, ou se estou lutando com alguém, posso usar para fazer ferver o sangue de meu oponente."

Com os olhos fechados, os dentes cerrados, Hermione segurou seu casaco mais fortemente, não por medo, mas para acalmar seu estômago que se revirava pelas imagens que se formavam em sua mente. "Levantar...você...você quer dizer levantar a temperatura corporal?" ela deixou sair.

"Exatamente."

"Não é como nossos feitiços," ela disse, assentindo. "Posso transformar alguém em um animal, mas não posso mudar sua natureza."

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry olhou para eles sem entender. "Hermione? O que você quer dizer, mudar sua natureza?"

"Transforme um porco-espinho em uma almofada de alfinetes," Draco disse, "o que você está fazendo na verdade é mudar a aparência exterior do porco-espinho. Se a Granger aqui te transformasse em um leão, você ainda seria o Potter, só que com garras e dentes. Mas quando eu mudo alguma coisa, eu a altero. Se eu te transformasse em um leão, você seria o Gato que Sobreviveu. Você se esqueceria de quem você costumava ser para correr atrás de seus amigos e comê-los."

"Como um lobisomem, Harry," Hermione disse. "Eles agem normal nos dias comuns, mas quando a lua cheia chega e a magia negra os abraça, eles esquecem completamente quem são."

"É por isso que magia negra precisa de tanto poder," Draco disse. "Agora que parei para pensar nisso, se eu realmente te transformasse em um leão, eu provavelmente ficaria desmaiado por alguns dias." Ele gesticulou para as castanhas que ainda estavam no chão. "Deve levar uma semana ou duas para que consigam conjurar um risana e ainda ter forças o suficiente para aprender outro feitiço."

Harry olhou para Draco durante um longo período. Sem dúvida o loiro se lembrara da ameaça anterior afinal não havia insultado Hermione por suas origens nenhuma vez ou trazido o assunto do "pobretão", mas, além disso, ele também estava sendo mais amigável que o normal. Muito longe de ser agradável, é claro, mas sem os insultos e as intimidações, esse Draco era ao menos tolerável. Mas a mudança preocupava Harry. Por mais feliz que estivesse por suas aulas não serem a tortura que havia imaginado, qualquer mudança na atitude de Malfoy parecia suspeita.

"Se você não acredita em mim," Draco disse, pensando que a hesitação de Harry era pelo feitiço, "pode tentar agora, se quiser. Mire em um dos frutos e deseje que cresçam galhos nele."

Hermione hesitou, mas Harry levantou sua varinha, apontou e disse "risana." A luz de seu feitiço sumia em comparação com a do de Draco e quando atingiu a castanha, só alguns galhos cresceram, fazendo com que ela parecesse uma aranha deformada. Para sua surpresa, Draco assentiu.

"Nada mal para uma primeira tentativa," ele disse. "Sentiu alguma coisa quando conjurou isso?"

Harry olhou-o de canto de olho. Draco parecia estar genuinamente curioso. "Não sei, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente. Me senti...mais pesado. Eu pude sentir o peso do feitiço em minha varinha."

Isso fez com que Draco se lembrasse de algo que havia esquecido, e ele suspirou e fechou seus olhos. "Peso, certo... droga."

"O que houve?" Hermione perguntou.

Suprimiu uma risada. Como explicar que esquecera algo que quase fez com que perdesse a vida uns poucos dias atrás? Sobrevivera sob a ameaça de a magia negra devorá-lo por dentro desde que aprendera a usar uma varinha. Viver evitando uma morte dolorosa, por mais assustador que fosse, era um acontecimento normal de sua vida.

"Isso tem haver com o que aconteceu antes, não é?" Harry perguntou. "Quando tive que te ajudar a chegar à Sonserina."

"Esse peso a mais que você sentiu," Draco disse, olhando para ele, "é o que deve ser limpo todas as noites. Se você passar muito tempo sem se livrar dele, vai acabar te devorando. É o preço que pagamos por uma magia tão poderosa."

"Mesmo com um preço tão alto," Harry disse, "vale a pena?"

"É claro que vale!" Draco soltou, sibilando ao ver o descontentamento do outro. "Você não vai entender até praticar esses feitiços, mas a magia negra é muito mais satisfatória, mais...mais..." Ele procurava uma palavra para descrever, mas desistiu. "Ela só me feriu porque eu estava com o peso de feitiços poderosos da minha família inteira, assim como os do Lorde das Trevas, me circundando e eu não pude parar para me lavar na neve."

"Então como você se livra disso?" Hermione perguntou. "É só tomar um banho?"

"Água é necessária, sim," Draco disse. "Mas há um ritual e uma... Acho que posso chamá-la de prece." Fechou seus olhos novamente e correu suas mãos pelos seus cabelos. Burro, burro, como pôde ser tão burro a ponto de esquecer que teria que ensinar o ritual a esses Grifinórios ingratos? Se Voldemort não tinha conseguido matá-lo, seu pai o faria.

"Olha," começou ele antes que pudessem apressá-lo para ensinar-lhes logo de uma vez. "Sei que vocês não têm respeito algum por magia negra, mas eu juro que se vocês contarem esse feitiço para alguém não vou ensinar mais nada a vocês, com guerra ou sem guerra. Toda família de puro sangue possui sua própria versão desse feitiço e nunca contamos a ninguém como ela é."

Hermione virou sua cabeça, obviamente pensando sobre alguma coisa, mas ela não disse nada e simplesmente assentiu. Quando Harry assentiu também, Draco recitou o feitiço e então o repetiu, pronunciando as palavras vagarosamente até que eles pudessem dizê-las perfeitamente. Desacostumados com uma língua estranha, eles lutaram com a pronúncia, especialmente depois que ele se recusou a lhes dizer o que elas significavam. Quando conseguiram falar as consoantes ásperas e entoar o ritmo lírico, o loiro balançou as mãos, dispensando-os.

"É o suficiente," ele disse, reprimindo um bocejo. Empurrou dois jarros com castanhas sobre a mesa em direção a eles. "Aqui, vocês podem usá-las para praticar. Não voltem enquanto não tenha aprendido o risana a ponto de fazer algo que pareça uma criança."

"Criança?" Hermione ecoou. "Ah Malfoy, não tem nenhum jeito de pular esse feitiço? Não temos tempo para isso e—"

Draco a interrompeu com uma risada. "Sim, é claro, há um modo de pular isso. Vocês podiam simplesmente usar um ao outro como alvos e esperar que seus contra-feitiços sejam bons o suficiente. Aqui, você quer aprender outra coisa?" Ele ergueu sua varinha, mirou no seu alvo torto e disse "haetus heorte!"

O lugar onde o coração do alvo estaria entrou em chamas, queimando um buraco do tamanho de um punho através do peito, de forma que era possível ver a parede através do espaço que se abriu. Antes da fumaça se extinguir, Draco jogou um crepara. As vinhas entrelaçadas se secaram instantaneamente, formando uma massa disforme antes de se reduzir a cinzas. Ele olhou de volta para os Grifinórios, cujas expressões de repulsa eram idênticas e devido à imagem do que isso causaria a uma pessoa e não com o que havia acontecido com o alvo.

"O que..." Hermione balbuciou, "o que foi isso? Nunca ouvi sobre eles antes. O primeiro não era latim..."

"A maior parte de nossos feitiços se originou a partir das línguas antigas," Draco disse, não se importando em esconder que a reação dela o satisfazia. "Sua escola de magia tomou o lado dos invasores romanos, então nós não nos prendemos tanto ao latim como vocês. Já as palavras... as aprenderão mais tarde. Ainda quer pular o risana?"

Harry simplesmente continuou a encarar o alvo destruído. Hermione, no entanto, pegou um dos potes de castanhas e colocou dentro de seu casaco. "Bom, é melhor eu ir," ela disse muito rapidamente. "Disse ao Ron que iria à biblioteca para terminar minha lição de casa." Esperou um instante ao lado da porta, mas quando Harry não se moveu, ela foi embora sozinha. O som de seus passos desapareceu rapidamente.

Draco focou sua atenção em Harry, que não tinha se movido. "Granger parece não gostar de magia negra. Acha que eu a assustei.?"

"Você já usou isso," Harry disse. Não era uma pergunta e ele olhou para Malfoy como se o reconsiderasse.

"É claro." Draco encontro seu olhar por alguns segundos, mas logo o desviou. Por que os olhos de Potter pareciam adagas? Seu olhar era desassossegado como o do Lorde das Trevas. "Usei crepara em um dos Comensais para chegar até aqui."

"E o outro feitiço?"

"Não, eu usei outro, mas é difícil fazer um punhado de vinhas ter hemorragia então eu mostrei uma coisa mais vistosa." Lutou contra a vontade de estremecer. Acontecera alguma coisa durante o verão para fazer com que o olhar de Potter se transformasse em algo tão insuportável ou era algo que sempre estivera lá e só agora percebia?

"Por que você nunca os usou antes?" Harry perguntou. "Você quis me ferir por anos, até me matar. Por que não?"

Meu pai me mataria, Draco pensou, mas não o disse. Potter não sabia quanto valor ele dava à opinião de seu pai e revelar isso provavelmente renderia uma vida inteira de zombarias para os sétimo-anistas. "Um feitiço das trevas poderia desfazer minha família inteira," ele disse suavemente. Para sua surpresa, Potter não discutiu.

"Então você recolheu suas presas," disse Harry, "como Dumbledore falou."

"Não são presas exatamente, mas sim. Explodir estudantes não é permitido."

"O que você quer dizer com 'não são presas exatamente'?" Harry deu um passo à frente e Draco percebeu que ele ainda não havia recolhido sua varinha. "Vocês Malfoys são muito talentosos com as palavras quando querem."

Mesmo tendo o Menino que Sobreviveu se aproximando deliberadamente, Draco se manteve firme. "Ha, ha, ha, nós Malfoy também podemos manter segredos de família quando queremos. Agora, já terminou seu interrogatório? Você tem feitiços pra praticar."

Harry ficou olhando para ele durante mais alguns instantes, e então pegou o pote de bolotas restante, se virou e saiu. Por um momento, Draco ficou ouvindo o eco de seus passos se distanciar pelo corredor, até que foi deixado sozinho, olhando para a sala vazia. Silenciosamente pegou as castanhas que não tinha usado, se livrando da castanha que Harry havia usado com um "incendio", e deixou a sala, extremamente ciente do som que suas vestes faziam enquanto ele se movia. Se Crabbe e Goyle estivessem lá, ele poderia estar rindo enquanto fariam seu caminho de volta a Sonserina, onde ele se jogaria em seu sofá preferido, em frente à lareira, sua cabeça apoiada sobre o colo de Pansy. Eles teriam sorrido e o favoreceriam enquanto ele reclamaria dos Grifinórios e dos sangue-ruins, e mais tarde a conversa o faria cochilar, despertando-o somente por perguntas ocasionais.

A entrada da Sonserina bateu um pouco mais violentamente do que o normal atrás de si, o fazendo despertar de seus devaneios. O fogo tinha minguado, deixando a sala gelada, mas ele ignorou esse fato, se ajeitando no sofá que ele havia virado em direção ao lago. A almofada servia como um bom travesseiro e ele se fechou em sua capa enquanto se deitava. A luz da lua estava refletida na água, se movendo mais lentamente agora que a superfície estava congelada, mas ainda rápido o suficiente para ser notada, brincando sobre sua face enquanto ele esperava pelo sono, por outro pesadelo, e por outro dia.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

**1.O fígado venenoso de dragão foi tirado do filme da Disney Bedknobs and Broomsticks (N/T.: Aqui foi chamado de "Se minha cama voasse". Não conheço esse filme, não sei se é muito conhecido), que você provavelmente vai gostar, se já não viu.**

**2.Sim, peguei emprestada a descrição do Snape usando a hidra como metáfora para as artes das trevas.**

**3.risana, do inglês antigo, levantar.**

**4.haetus heorte, do inglês antigo hætu, calor, e também do inglês antigo heorte, coração.**

**5.crepara, do latim crepare, quebrar.**

**6.hemoragia, do latim haemorhagia, hemorragia.**

* * *

**Nota da Quin: não me matem pelo atraso. Por favor, não me matem! Bom, apesar de tudo o capítulo 4 finalmente saiu e devo dizer que o próximo capítulo também deve demorar, afinal as aulas na facul começam segunda e, mesmo que na primeira semana não tenha muita coisa, com o começo das aulas fica mais difícil apressar a tradução... Tenho um pouco de paciência comigo, por favor... XX**

**Mas atrasos a parte...O que estão achando da história? O Draco finalmente começou a ensinar magia negra para o Harry e nada dos outros Sonserinos voltarem...Pobre Draco, abandonado na cova dos leões!**

* * *


End file.
